Son of The Fourth
by Toto Yoshio
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki defeated pain 6 months ago.Currently he is being forced to stay in konoha and await further orders. Meanwhile the Kyuubi is trying to manipulate him into having sexual interactions with the women of Konoha.How will the young sage handle it?
1. Chapter 1 : A Demon's Warning

Son of The Fourth

Story summary

This story is basically about a change in Naruto and it takes place several months after pain attacked konoha. Naruto is trying to follow the hokage's orders and wait till the fourth shinobi war. However the Kyuubi is tempting Naruto to use his father's legacy for power. His goal is to get Naruto to take sexual advantage of the women in the village including his friends. To do this he's going to have to use his demonic powers to take control of the hyperactive knucklehead. However somewhere down the line things backfire on the Kyuubi. With the Kyuubi out of commission who's pulling the strings? How will this affect Naruto's friends? Will he give into the demonic influence and go down a path of destruction or will he remember who he is and where he comes from? Many questions to be answered and to find out you're going to have read. And after you read, you need to review…

Rated M for Lemons, language, Drinking, and violence

I also want to give a special thanks to my Beta reader JasmineDragon22.

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto **

**Chapter 1: A Demon's Warning **

It was a nice warm evening in Konoha, a very peaceful day. However the village was still recovering from the devastating attack it suffered at the hands of Pain. Most of the buildings were destroyed and the villagers were staying in tents. Konoha had lost many shinobi and were vulnerable to attacks. Besides that everything was good, Pain had been defeated and Naruto was the hero of the village. Which was ironic considered how everyone use to treat him as a child, but that was in the past. Currently Naruto is eating at Ichiraku Ramen munching down on some miso ramen with barbeque pork.

"Man I've been waiting for this all day… Ichiraku ramen yum," Naruto said as he sucked up some noodles.

"I'm glad to see you still enjoy our ramen, hero of the leaf" the owner Teuchi said with a smile.

Naruto laughed, "Of course I do. Ichiraku is the only ramen for me," the blonde replied.

Suddenly he felt an arm on his shoulder. Naruto turned to look, to see who was disturbing his meal.

"I thought I'd find you here," the voice was a very familiar and nonchalant.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled with excitement.

Kakashi slowly sat down next to his young student to relax. "So have you been Naruto," the silver haired jonin asked.

Naruto still stuffing his face full of noodles took his time to answer. The blonde place his bowl down on the table then opened his mouth to speak, "Ah that was good."

Kakashi thought to himself, _those eating habits_…"You haven't changed a bit have you Naruto?"

Naruto looked at his sensei to answer his question, "Well Kakashi sensei I've been pretty good, just enjoying the peace."

Kakashi stared at his student with pride, _you really have grown up_, he thought. Then slowly Naruto's facial expression began to change.

"Actually I've been worrying about the village… ever since the attack we lost so many ninja, were completely vulnerable," Naruto then bowed his head, with worry on his face. "Then with all the rumors going around about Saskue isn't making it any easier," he said with frustration.

Kakashi didn't say anything for a moment he just stood there silence. His eyes looking straight not focused on the blonde haired genin. He had that same bored look in his eye even though he was interested. Finally he shifted his eye to the right staring at Naruto, "Now then… what would master Jiraiya say if he heard you talking like that?"

Naruto's eyes opened wide realizing that he's been talking like a fool. He knew that he wasn't the type to whine and complain about his problems. _The pervy sage wouldn't want me to think like this, he trusted me to create peace in this village and other nations_, he thought.

"Master Jiraiya left you with a lot of responsibility, he's counting on you to carry on his will," Kakashi continued in a serious tone.

Naruto picked his head up with a bright smile, "Your right Kakashi sensei, I got a lot of things to do and there's no time for setbacks."

Kakashi smiled underneath that mask of his and nodded at his student. "By the way Naruto, you never told me how you got control of the nine tails during your battle with Pain, care to fill me in?" the masked man asked with interest.

Naruto stared at him for a while, not knowing what to say. He began to think back to what happen when he was in his eight-tailed form.

Kakashi knew there had to be something that calmed him down but what? _Hmm, Yamato wasn't there so couldn't have been him,_ he thought as he began to run scenario's through his head. _Besides it wouldn't have worked anyway, because Naruto got rid of the first hokage's necklace when he transformed._ Kakashi began to scratch his head in confusion, _what could it have been?_

The blue eyed hero came out of his trance and then began to explain, "I had already transformed into the eight-tails, when the nine-tails tried to tempt me into breaking the seal."

_Hmm…interesting,_ Kakashi thought. Before Naruto could continue his story Kakashi signaled to Teuchi in a drinking motion asking for some tea. Teuchi nodded with a smile, and prepared him a cup.

Naruto continued his story, "It felt like my heart and soul were fusing with the demon."

Kakashi had a surprising look on his face, "What do you mean?"

"At that point I was buried in Pain's attack, I had lost control of myself," Naruto answered. "I had given up, I didn't know what to do!" he said with aggravation. "After all that I decided to give in, so I walked over to rip off the seal."

Teuchi placed the cup of tea on the table for Kakashi as he quickly sipped from his tea before Naruto can look at was under that mask of his.

"I placed my hand on the seal when suddenly; something grabbed me away from it," the blonde haired genin stated.

"It was strange…all of this was going on in my mind, but it felt so real," he said with confusion.

Kakashi then placed his cup down on the table, and then he turned his body toward his student to look him in the eye. "So who was it that stopped you?"

Naruto froze for a second; he wanted to be able to answer his question without any doubt. He knew what he saw but at the same time he wanted to make sure that it was real and not an illusion. Slowly he opened his mouth to speak "It was the Fourth."

Kakashi's eyes flew open but he didn't say anything, he decided to let Naruto finish. "I know it sounds strange but the Fourth Hokage appeared in my mind," the blonde said. As soon he said that he began to get a little frantic, "He told me things about who was really pulling the strings in the Akatsuki."

The jonin was still quiet he sat there for a moment not saying a word. He put his elbows on the table and clamped his hands together. _I'm pretty sure the Fourth told him the connection they have with one another,_ Kakashi thought as he kept his attention on his student.

Finally the older man open his mouth to say something, "So Naruto… what else did your father tell you?"

Naruto quickly turned lifted his eyes from the table and shifted them to his sensei. The kid was in shock, he didn't know how Kakashi knew the he was the son of the Fourth Hokage. He thought only the Third Hokage, and perhaps Jiraiya and Tsunade new that. Their connection was hidden for Naruto's safety.

Suddenly a smile crept up on his face, "Kakashi sensei how did you know?"

Kakashi picked up his cup a tea began before taking another quick sip. "You're forgetting that the Fourth was my sensei," the silver haired man smiled at his student.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Naruto said smacking his self on the forehead.

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask and repeated his question, "So what else did he tell you?"

Naruto facial expression changed to more of a serious look, but with pride. "He said he believed in me." Kakashi grinned at his young student and nodded as if to say I believe in you too.

The genin finally finished his ramen, "Ah that was good!" he said with satisfaction as he placed his chopsticks back in the bowl. "But Kakashi sensei, if you knew he was my father why didn't you tell me?" he question.

Kakashi sat there for a bit, taking his time to reply to Naruto's question. He grabbed his cup turned to the opposite side so he can drink his tea without revealing his face. Naruto gave him a smug look, _I've known this guy for four years and he still won't show me his face,_ he thought.

Kakashi then put the empty cup on the table and turned back to face Naruto, "To answer your question Naruto, I couldn't tell because the Third Hokage demanded that I didn't tell you... it would be dangerous if people found out you were son of the Fourth."

Naruto nodded his head to let his sensei know he understood.

"That's not the only reason I didn't tell you," Kakashi added.

"Well what's the other reason sensei?" Naruto yelled as he stood up from his seat with excitement. Kakashi was amused by how excited Naruto was getting over there discussion.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you would automatically think you wouldn't have to work hard because your father was the strongest shinobi the Leaf had ever seen," he stood up from his chair placed his arm on Naruto's right shoulder. "You see I didn't want it to go to your head, I wanted you to train hard and become strong."

Naruto gave Kakashi a little grin but kept serious look in his eyes then nodded, "I understand."

Kakashi removed his hand from the boy's shoulder, and then said, "I've got something important I need to take care of, I'll catch up with you and Sakura later." Suddenly he vanished into thin air, leaving Naruto standing there by his self.

"Important my ass, I bet he went to go read one of those perverted novels," the blonde said under his breath.

Naruto went for a walk around the village to clear his mind a bit. When suddenly he heard something, it was an evil laugh but it wasn't coming from his outside surroundings it was coming from the inside of his own body. It was the nine tailed fox and it wanted to have another conversation with his container. The young genin stopped at the nearest building so he could get this little talk over with. He sat down behind a small coffee shop where there was no one around.

He sat there and said with irritation and then closed his eyes, "Let's get this over with you stupid fox!"

The scenery changed, to the chambers of the nine tails. The room was surrounded in red chakra and the floor was flooded with water. Naruto was now inside his own psyche standing right in front of the demon's cage. The Demon's evil eyes were seen behind the bars.

"What the hell do you want?" the blonde asked in irritation.

**"Ha-ha is that any way to talk to the demon who has granted you so much power over the years?" **the fox laughed.

Naruto snarled, "If you want me to break the seal you can forget it…" he yelled with anger as he made a tight grip with his fists.

"**Calm down brat I'm not here for that, I just have an idea that's all, **"The demon said with a deceitful grin.

Naruto looked at him knowing he was up to something, "You have an idea?"

The nine tailed demon looked at him with his evil red eyes then replied** "Yes and I think you'll like it… Naruto."**

Naruto still glaring at him began to get even more annoyed "You're really starting to piss me off! Let's hear it already."

**"I see you're as impatient as ever very well then, I was listening to what your sensei was telling you about your father the Fourth Hokage."**

Naruto gave him a look that said "go on".

"**Well what do you think would happen if you went around telling all of your friends that you're the Fourth Hokage's son?"**

Naruto looked at him with interest and said, "Just what the hell are you getting at nine tails?"

The nine tails still staring at the boy with those evil red eyes, "**You're completely hopeless without me aren't you brat? Think about it kid, if your friends found out who your father was you'd be treated like royalty."**

The young shinobi looked at him with anger, "I knew! I knew you were up to no good. Well you can forget it I'm not participating in this."

The fox still staring at Naruto, unfazed by his words, instead he kept pushing his plan on him,** "Think about it all your friends who use to treat you like crap four years ago, will be kissing your ass. All the guys will want to hang out with you and be like you. Not to mention the girls, I bet they would do anything for you or to you… ha-ha"**

Naruto started to blush as the perverted side of him began to show, "You really think so… I mean…no I can't do that you're crazy!" he said with frustration.

**"Look kid, I hated your father for imprisoning me inside of you, but I'm telling you to take advantage of this situation, **"he said with mischief in his voice.

The nine tails continued on,** "You're the hero of the village you deserve to have some fun. Besides I'm bored we haven't seen any action in a while; so if you don't do anything I will."**

Naruto started to glare at the demon again while grinding his teeth, "Are you threatening me you damn fox!"

The demon laughed,** "Remember kid you have my chakra inside of you. And if you begin to get any impure thoughts and your heart rate speeds up, I'll link my chakra into your network and take over. All I need is for you to have a little bit of desire for something or someone."**

_Damn now I'm really going to have to stay on my guard_, Naruto thought to himself. "Ha-ha yeah right…you can only take over when I'm enraged," the kid chuckled with confidence.

**"Not anymore you see when the seal broke it gave me access to your heart and soul, so I was quickly able to take control and release the eight tails. Your father repaired the seal so it wouldn't happen again well at least for a while. However that seal isn't as strong as the original, so it can't stop me from releasing small amounts of my chakra into your body. You won't transform into me but your appearance will change. Kid I think it will be a lot easier if you just obeyed me, besides it will be fun."**

Naruto looked at him with anger in his eyes. The young shinobi was done listening and he was tired of the fox's nonsense, "Look you stupid fox I'm not doing anything to harm my friends… this conversation is over."

Then he opened his eyes to find he was still outside the coffee shop sitting against. He stood up, put his hands in his pockets as he walked through the village. _That damn fox thinks he can control me ha! The nerve…_he said with cocky smile. As he walked he began to get bored wondering what he can do to pass the time. His whole team was busy and he had nothing to do. Captain Yamato was on a mission investigating the Akatsuki and Kabuto. Rumor had it that Madara Uchia and Kabuto had created alliance to fight the five great nations in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Kakashi sensei was probably reading one of those perverted novels or he was having some stupid one on one challenge with Guy for the sake of their rivalry. Sakura was busy at the hospital helping with her medical ninjutsu. Many of Konoha's shinobi were getting injured because of the missions they have been given. Most of the missions that were given out from the Hokage were S-rank, A-rank, or B-rank.

Unfortunately that meant many Chunin and highly skilled Genin were also assigned to these missions. Tsunade didn't like it but she had no choice. So that meant that her pink haired apprentice would be very busy at the Konoha Hospital. Sai just came back from a mission in the Land of Stone, so he was probably worn out. That meant there was no one for him to hang out with.

"Man it sucks being stuck in the village with nothing to do," he said with a grunt. "I mean why the hell I do I have to stay in Konoha while everyone else is on mission? Just because the Akatsuki are after me ha! That's stupid."

It was true Tsunade decided to keep Naruto in the village, so the Akatsuki couldn't get their hands on him. As Naruto kept walking he passed by a familiar store. It was a small flower shop that looked brand new; they've probably been open for about a month at the most considering it was destroyed about 6 months ago.

He walked toward the shop and stared through the glass window. While peeking he saw a familiar blonde girl behind the cash register bored out of her mind. Behind the counter was Ino Yamanka, she seemed to be writing something down on a piece a paper.

"Hmm I guess I can go talk to Ino for a bit," he said in a relaxing tone, "Who knows while I'm in there I might even get Sakura some flowers" he thought to himself. Casually the blonde haired genin walked into the store. As he walked through the door it made a little sound. "Ding!" The bell above the door sounded as Naruto walked in which caused Ino to look up.

Hey Naruto how are you?" Ino yelled with excitement.

Naruto smiled back at her then replied, "I'm good, couldn't be better." He walked over to the counter and began a conversation "So how's business? He asked with interest. The beautiful blonde replied "It's been alright kind of slow you if you ask me, there's nothing to do." Naruto replied with a smile "Hahaha sucks for you!" he teased. Suddenly he felt a hard smack across his face "shut up you idiot" she calmly said with a little irritation as she began putting some money away into the register." Anyway what brings you Hear Naruto?" she questioned him with a smirk on her face. The blond haired genin rubbed his red cheek that burned from the smack he just received "Well I was bored so I thought I stop by." He said nervously scratching his head.

Ino became suspicious as she started rubbing her chin "oh really?" a smile formed on her face. She focused her blue eyes directly on Naruto, knowing he had arterial motives. "Are you sure you're not here to buy some flowers for Sakura?" she said while poking him in the chest. His face began bright red with embarrassment, as he scratched the back of his head. He couldn't help but blush at her observation, since she was telling the truth. Still scratching his head he replied "No I'm just observing you know looking around…" he said trying to sound as cool and casual as possible. She looked at him in disbelief, "You don't have to lie" she said with an attitude." She then continued "but whatever it's not my business" Naruto thought to himself "thank god" even though Ino already knew how he felt he was still too embarrassed to talk about it. There goes the flower idea he thought as he hung his head low.

"Any ways how's training?" he asked taking his chance to change the subject. As soon as the words training came out of his mouth her knees buckled. Ino not only been training not stop but she's been working with her father at the Intel division. "Training has been a bitch" she said in a tired voice. "That bad huh?" the blue eyed boy said with a smile "Look on the bright side, if you keep this up you'll become much better than Sakura." She began to blush a little bit "do you really think so Naruto?" as her eyes pointed towards the ground. Still with a smile on the face replied "well of course I do." Ino beautiful eyes widened as she lifted her eyes from the floor to look him in the eye. "Thanks Naruto" she said with a grateful smile.

He smiled back at her then nodded, as if to say you're welcome. "So how are Shikamaru and Choji?" Naruto asked with curiosity. At the sound of their names, she grunted and put her hand on her head like she had a headache. "Those two idiots…Shikamaru has been helping lady Tsunade strategize for the war but I think he's only helping because he's too much of a lazy ass to go on a mission" she said with irritation. Naruto got a nervous smile on his face hoping she doesn't take her anger out on him. "Ha-ha you know Shikamaru he's the smartest guy in the leaf, of course grandma Tsunade is going to request him for strategy" he reassured her while trying to calm her down. He can tell she was boiling up like a Tea kettle, is only matter of time before she overflowed. "And Choji that jerk is probably just stuffing his face in between missions" She yelled as her face turned red with anger. "While I'm stuck here in this damn shop!" she yelled even louder.

Damn what do I do? He thought to himself as he began panicking. This girls going crazy I got to say something calm her down but what do I say? The genin looked around the room trying to come up with something to calm her down. Now what was it the pervy sage told me about calming down an angry woman? He asked himself in his head. Compliments he thought as a light bulb went off in his head. After he knew what he had to do he looked around the room for some inspiration. As he looked around he saw some freshly picked roses in a basket on the ground next to some lilies. "I got it" he said as he walked towards the basket on the floor. He kneeled down to pick up a rose, and turned around and walked back towards the counter. Ino was confused, what the hell is he doing? As he approached the counter the beautiful blonde opened her mouth to scream "Naruto… just what the hell do you think…" but before she could finish her question he interrupted her. "You know Ino, when your face turns red like that it reminds me of a beautiful rose just like the one I have in my hand" he said trying to sound as charming as possible. She froze she thought her heart was about to stop.

"Am I hearing him correctly did he just say I was beautiful?" she thought. "This rose might be appealing however, when it comes to your beauty there's no comparison." With those words her heart began to beat faster. She couldn't believe what she was hearing "When did he become so charming and romantic?" her face was still red but it lightened from its darker crimson color to more of a lighter red which meant she was blushing. She knew he wasn't hitting on her; he was just trying to make her feel better. Nonetheless she did feel better so she smiled and tilted her head "Thank you Naruto, but you don't have to say that to make me feel better" she said assuring him that she didn't need any pity. The young boy put a serious look on his face and gaze into her eyes "I didn't say it to make you feel better, I said it because it's true."

The young kunoichi was shocked; no one has ever said anything like that to her before. To top it off Naruto was the last person she expected to hear romantic words from. Naruto was also shocked he never expected himself to say such romantic things, he just never really been that well with words. Slowly the blonde shinobi began to become suspicious of the situation. That damn fox better not be planning something! He thought. Meanwhile Ino was just staring at him in awe her eyes stuck on the young man in front of her. She was in a gaze, as she studied his face. He really is handsome there's no hiding that she thought with a smirk on her face. What the hell am I thinking? He's just a friend nothing more. After that two continued their conversation and moved on to other topics. They talked about everything from training, to the upcoming war, naruto's addiction to ramen, and even Ino's personal problems.

He so mature now and considerate" she said with a gasp and placed her hand on her cheek. They even talked about her rivalry with Sakura. Surprisingly Naruto didn't stick up for the pink haired girl whenever she said something negative about her; he just smiled and nodded his head. Truthfully he couldn't say anything because he knew Sakura and Ino were friends but also rivals and he use to do the same thing with Saskue. The bleach haired blonde was having fun talking to him; she never knew he could be so fun to talk to. However it was getting late and they had been talking for hours. It was almost closing time for Ino, but she didn't want to end her conversation with Naruto. So she had a proposal for the knucklehead "Say Naruto would you like to go out somewhere to grab a bite to eat? I have to close the store down but I want to continue our conversation" Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. He was surprised; he never thought she would want to spend any kind of alone time with him. "What is she up to? What's her angle he thought? He wondered. Then he just shrugged it off since he was hungry anyways. "Alright Ino that sounds good I'll buy" he said in a cheerful voice. The bleach blonde smiled "Okay just give me a few minutes to lock up the store" she said with excitement. Then she walked to the backroom to make sure everything was locked up and secure. He couldn't help but stare at her butt as she walked out of the room. Wow she has a tight one! He thought to himself as his heart began to beat faster with adrenaline.

Suddenly Naruto started getting this strange feeling in his stomach. What the hell is going on he started feeling his red chakra and he knew the nine tails was up to something. "You damn fox!" he said under his voice "I'm not going to let you take over you Bastard!" Slowly the fox's fangs began to appear as is his teeth got sharper. Ino came back to the front of the shop and yelled "ready to go!" then she noticed her blonde friend acting weird.

"Naruto is there something wrong?" she asked with worry in her voice. He quickly regained control of himself so she wouldn't suspect anything. "Everything's good I'm fine" he yelled with a deceitful smile. Then he realized his fangs were showing so he quickly turned towards the door to hide his face. "Well we better get going Ino!" he said trying to sound as calm as possible. "Okay" the blonde kunoichi said with energy. Naruto held the door open for as she walked out then closed door behind him after he exited. "So where do you want to go?" Ino asked with curiosity as they started walking "And don't say Ichiraku ramen" she finished with a serious tone. "Damn she's picky" Naruto thought to himself as a frown appeared on his face. The young shinobi was really in the mood for some ramen even though he ate there several hours ago.

"Why not we go to the Barbeque restaurant? Where Asama sensei use to take me, Choji, and Shikamaru." Naruto put his hands behind his head and began to think "Am I really in the mood for barbeque" he asked himself in his head. He turned to beautiful blonde and looked up and down at her body "Damn she's beautiful" he thought. Even in the past when Naruto and Ino didn't get along he always knew she looked good. "She has some nice curves" he thought with a mischievous grin. "Sure why not" he replied casually as he turned his attention away from her body. Suddenly it happened, his body started to undergo a familiar change. His fangs were already out but this time nails began to grow he stopped and began to grab his stomach. "Damn it not now!" the blonde haired genin screamed. As soon as Ino stopped this she screamed "Naruto are you okay?" she stopped and looked at him with concern. "No I'm fine" he muttered under his breath clinching his stomach.

He can feel the red chakra surging through his body. "What the hell is going on this isn't supposed to happen" he thought with a puzzled look. "I'm only supposed to change when I'm enraged with anger." He felt Ino's soft smooth hands rest on his back. "Naruto are you alright?" she asked still concerned with her friend's wellbeing. He quickly looked back at Ino with heart beating faster from his slow transformation. He stared at the beautiful blonde with pain in his eyes. "I can't be around her like this, I gotta get home" he panicked. "Ino I have to go home, I'm sorry but I owe you one next time" Naruto said with frustration. Next thing you know the whiskers on his face became thicker and denser. His heart started beating faster he can feel the adrenaline running through his veins. "Damn it!" the blonde yelled as he broke away from Ino, running towards his apartment.

Ino looked at him in shock as he darted away from her. "Naruto!" she screamed as he ran from her. "What happened?" she said with a puzzled look on her face. She began to rub her bleach blonde hair in wonder "What the hell's going on here?" Her stomach began to growl loudly from her hunger. "I haven't eaten anything all day and that bastard was supposed to buy me dinner!" Then she balled her hand into a fist as her face became covered in anger. "I don't know what your hiding Naruto, but I will find out" she stated. Then she calmly unclenched her fingers from a tight grip and said "Besides you owe me dinner."

Meanwhile Naruto Had just arrived at his apartment, and he was sweating like crazy. He panicked as he began fumbling for his keys. His body was still slowly changing which gave him a chance to get inside before anyone noticed. "Damn it where are the keys? Where the hells are they" he screamed franticly. His hand dug deep into his orange pants not feeling anything receipts from ichiraku ramen. Then he unzipped his orange and black jacket and took it to search through the pockets. "Found it" the blonde declared to himself as he tried to slow down his breathing. He quickly grabbed the key took it out and quickly unlocked the door to run inside. Before he can get inside he can feel his eye's begin to turn red.

Usually when Naruto took this form it wasn't a big deal because it was sparked by rage, but this time rage didn't spark his thoughts it was his own perverted mind. "Shit" the frantic blonde muttered as he tried to calm down. "Now what did the pervy sage tell me to do in these situations?" the young shinobi asked himself. Him he started to think hard which was hard for Naruto since he was the brightest apple in the tree. "What was it he said?" he began searching through the confines of his mind. "Hmm what was it?" he pondered as he lifted his left eye brow in the air. Slowly he realized his heart rate had slowed down. "That's it!" yelled as he pointed a finger into the air. In a casual manner the boy sat down on the floor quietly, as he folded his legs inward to sit Indian style. Then he slowly flipped his hands so his palms would face the ceiling. Then he closed his demon red eyes and began to slow his breathing.

Calmly he began to inhale air through his nose and mouth passing through his chests, and then exhaled. He was meditating so he could calm his body down so he can stop these strange feelings. This was the only way he knew he can turn back into normal. He continued the process of meditation for about thirty minutes, and then his body had fully turned back to normal. His nails receded back to their old length, and his whiskers thinned out. Those demon red eyes were once again bright and blue. "Much better" he said with a huge smile as stood up from the wooden floor. "I guess I'll go lay down" he said to himself as he stumbled over to his room. As soon as he can saw his bed he jumped in and begins rolling around in comfort. "Ah now it's time to catch some Z's" he said as he closed his eyes to go to sleep for the night.

Suddenly he heard a Hard banging Knock on the door. The blonde shinobi lay in his bed with comfort not wanting to get up to answer the door. His body was lifeless he wasn't in the mood for company. Unfortunately the knocks got louder and louder to the point where he got annoyed. "Damn it" he yelled as he jumped from his bed and walked out his bedroom to head towards the living room. He stormed towards "Who the hell could it be?" at this time of night. It was ten o clock at night and Naruto was ready to call it a day. He grabbed the nob on the living room door and twisted it with frustration. As he swung his door open he started to speak "what the hell do…" he froze before finishing his sentence.

In front of his apartment door stood an angry blonde with light blue eyes. Her hands were both balled up in a fist showing her anger. She had on her usual purple top on and matching apron skirt. Naruto body was frozen "oh crap I forgot all about Ino" he stood there with his mouth wide open. She glared at him as she stood outside his apartment in the cold.

"Hello Naruto, may I come in?"

**To be continued**

**Well that's all for now, I hoped you guys enjoyed that little cliffhanger at the end. Stay tuned for chapter 2! And please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 :  The Beginning

A/N Hey there everyone what's up? Well it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with this story. To be honest I'm still not completely sure, because I was going to stop working on this story. However I ended up changing my mine because I think it's rude to have a cliffhanger and then keep people hanging forever... Getting back on topic I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R! Oh and I gotta wish my younger bro will a happy b-day since he turned 18 today... Have a good one bro!

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning **

Outside of Naruto's apartment stood a hungry, angry blonde kunoichi. She stood there frustrated wanting to know what the hell was going on. It was already dark out but she didn't care, she was way too pissed off to notice. Naruto just stood there in silence with his mouth hanging open. His eyes also wide open as if he had just seen a ghost. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to say something before she ended up beating him till he was black and blue. So he slowly started to scratch the back of his head while letting out a little chuckle like he didn't know why she was here.

"Ino hey um… uh what brings you here?" he asked with an idiotic look on his face. That only made Ino even more enraged, as she cocked back her arm. Then she fired a punch right into naruto's gut. "Ah!" he screamed as he grabbed his sides in pain.

"You know exactly why I'm here you idiot!" she yelled in fury. Slowly she tried taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

Still hunched over grabbing his sides he apologized, "I'm sorry Ino something important came up and I had to take care of it immediately." Ino stared at him while he was hunched over and in pain.

She gave him a smug look as if to say yeah right. "If that's true then why didn't you just tell me that? Instead of running off like a rude asshole!" she stated.

Still trying to catch his breath Naruto lifted his head to speak, "That's a good question you see…" but he was quickly interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it," she said with an attitude.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on her face, as she rested her right hand on her hip. "That's not the only reason I came here," she said. Finally the pain had left Naruto's gut and he was able to stand up straight.

"Well why did you come here?" he questioned while rubbing his head in confusion. "Why is she hear?" he wondered to himself "It has to be something important."

Next thing he knew she took a couple steps closer until her face was only couple inches away from his. Then she poked him in the chest "You owe me dinner you jackass, and I'm not leaving till I get it."

The boys mouth flew back open "That's why you're here?" he asked in shock.

She folded her arms and nodded her head up and down with a smile.

"I see," the genin said while trying to figure out what to do. "What the hell do I do now? I bet all of the restaurants are closed now," he thought to himself. It was true every restaurant was closed; there was no place for him to take her. If he didn't do anything she would beat the crap out of him. Slowly he started to think something up in that microscopic brain of his. "I got it!" he yelled with enthusiasm as he pointed his index finger upward. She stood there with the same fire in her eyes eager to know what her friend was planning. "Why don't you let me cook something for you?" he asked with excitement.

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "What?"

Naruto had a devilish grin on his face, he knew she was questioning if could cook or not. He was eager to show her what he can do since he never really got a chance to cook for anyone before. "Come on in and I'll cook you something good!" he exclaimed with confidence.

The beautiful blonde just stood there thinking to herself. "Hmm should I trust Naruto's cooking?" Naruto wasn't always the cleanest guy she knew. He always left food all over the place, with dirty clothes scattered all over his room. But then again she thought to herself "He has grown up a lot, and what could be the harm in letting him cook for me?"

She tilted her head with a grin "Sure why not?"

The hyperactive knuckle head yelled, "All right!" at her answer. Then he moved aside to let the young women enter his home. After she entered the apartment he closed the door behind her. Then he proceeded to walk past her and she followed.

"Make yourself at home," the blue eyed genin said while pointing to the couch in the living room.

Once she was in his apartment she began to look around to see how neat or dirty he was. The living room looked fine; everything seemed to be in order. He had a small black leather couch that could comfortably fit three people. Right in front of that couch was a matching black coffee table, which looked brand new. The carpet he had was soft and clean, the color was a sandy brown. Ino was in shock by what she had seen, "When did Naruto get so clean?" she said under breath. "Where did he get this furniture?" she thought to herself with her eyes wide open and her hand on her cheek. Ino was completely astonished at how neat the living room was.

Naruto was in the kitchen preparing the food for their dinner when he noticed her still standing in the middle of his living room. "Ino I said you can make yourself at home, what are you deaf?" he asked with a laugh.

The young girl snapped out of her gaze and slowly sat down on the comfortable leather couch. She sat there quietly with her hands in her lap still observing the scenery. "Hmm if his living room looks this nice, I wonder how his bedroom looks" she thought with a devilish grin. "Hold on why I am I even thinking like this? Naruto is my friend and nothing else," she reassured herself. She was starting to wonder how something like that would even cross her mind. Never before did she look at him in that way, when they were younger she thought he was the most annoying boy on the planet.

Meanwhile the blonde genin was in the kitchen digging in the refrigerator getting out food and the necessary condiments.

"I wonder what she likes?" the hyperactive teen questioned. Then he remembered back to when they were younger how Ino always talked about dieting and keeping her figure. This was weird since he always thought she was attractive, even though she did annoy him when they were younger. The girl already had a nice slender frame, but now she filled she looked even more appealing. She had beautiful curves, toned legs and a nice pair of breasts. Not to mention, a very firm behind. "Why the hell does she need to diet?" he thought while rubbing his chin. "But then again she always has been like this" he said while shrugging his shoulders. Then he got an idea on what to make her.

"Since she wants to watch her figure I'll make her this." He pulled out a package of salad mix, tomatoes, and some chicken breast. The blonde girl began to get bored just sitting there.

"Naruto what are you making?" she shouted into the kitchen.

Before answering her question the hyperactive ninja was trying to move as fast as he can because he knew how impatient Ino could be. He placed the chicken into the oven and then took out some tomatoes and began slicing them.

"Uh it's a surprise," he yelled from the kitchen into the living room.

Her cheeks turned red with amusement "Aw he's trying to surprise me. I wonder why?" she thought.

Once he was done making her food all he had to do was wait for the chicken to come out the oven which would take about thirty minutes. All he had to do was make his food and he could relax. The only thing he wanted was the usual ramen of course. So he pulled out some of packaged ramen that he could microwave. To be honest the boy was too lazy to make something that required a lot of effort. The only reason he put so much thought into her meal was because she's a girl and he wanted to be a gentlemen.

So he opened up the package then dumped all of the ramen into a bowl and poured some water into it. Then he placed it into the microwave, to warm it up on ten minutes.

"I'm done for now," he sighed while placing his hands behind his head as he walked into the living room. Ino still sitting on the couch looked up at him with a clueless look on her face. "Is he going to sit next me?" she thought as her heart began to beat faster.

Naruto noticed the strained look on her face and wondered slightly confused, "What the hell is wrong with her?" he wondered to himself, but then he decided not to give it too much thought. "Well the food will be ready in about 25 minutes, so we can relax for now."

Ino replied with a soft smile and a little grin, "Okay sounds good."

Naruto was still standing next to the couch wondering if he should sit down or not. After a while he began to get impatient so he just flopped himself down on the couch. As soon as he sat down Ino began to panic, she started to become extremely uncomfortable. She was starting to feel strange feelings toward the blonde haired genin. However it wasn't love she was feeling it was actually lust that was taking over her body. She knew it was weird and she couldn't understand why she was feeling that way. "Was it because of how much he's changed," she thought to herself while biting her lip. There was an empty space between them and it was awkwardly silent. Neither of them knew what to say since they been alone in such a secluded setting, even though they've been on missions alone together they never been in an apartment alone which is obviously different.

Naruto turned to look at Ino; he was beginning to get annoyed by the awkward silence. So he decided to change that.

"So Ino… tell me something. What's the real reason for you coming here so late?" he asked with a grin.

The kunoichi looked at him like he was crazy, after hearing what he had just asked. "What are you talking about? I already told you why I was here… idiot," she said with irritation.

Naruto smirked at her response as he leaned forward to take of his orange jacket. As he took off his jacket, she couldn't help but watch. She noticed his slim muscular form once he had his jacket fully removed. Though he still had on his black under shirt, she could still see his body much clearer.

"Well I'm just saying why would you come over this late, just for dinner? You could have just come by in the morning that would have been much easier." He began to wonder to himself. "Why do I even care? I never asked questions like that before," he thought.

Ino was speechless she didn't know how to answer his question. In a way she knew he was right, it did make much more sense to come and bug him in the morning. It would be easier to make him take her out to breakfast, so why did she come knocking on his door at 10 o'clock.

When she could finally think of something to say she replied, "Well if you must know." She said while clearing her throat before continuing, "I was worried about you and I wanted to find out what was wrong with you," she finished calmly trying to hide her concern for him.

After she answered his question he turned his head away from her towards the ceiling. Then he placed his hands on the back of his head and sighed. "I see," he said with his eyes closed and a proud smirk on his face. "So you were worried about me?" he questioned in a cocky tone.

"Yeah, yeah eat it up," she replied in a pestered tone.

But soon a serious look appeared on her face, as her eyes began to change from being filled with amusement to being filled with worry. Slowly but steadily she started to rub her shoulder in despair. "So what happened to you earlier? And why did you run off like that?" she asked. Naruto saw the concern on her face and couldn't help but smile in appreciation, and then he scooted a little bit closer to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Ino I'm fine I just…" he hesitated for a moment. He didn't want her overreacting, so he couldn't tell her what was really going on. In the end he decided to lie and say he was sick.

"Just felt a little sick and I didn't want you to get ill… by being around me," he said nervously.

She looked at him with uncertainty wondering if she could believe him. If he was sick, why would he agree to go out with me in the first place? She thought. Why wouldn't he just tell me that from the beginning? A smirk appeared on her face when she came to the conclusion that he was lying.

She leaned forward placing her elbow on her lap, while resting her fist under her chin.

"Bull... shit" she stated casually.

Naruto began to panic as he leaned back in the couch. He knew that was a horrible excuse for a lie, but he couldn't think of anything more elaborate. It just wasn't his style; anyone that knew him knew that he wasn't the smartest guy around. Unfortunately for him, Ino just so happened to be one of those people. He sat there puzzled with a nervous smile on his face, as he scratched his head trying to think of another excuse.

"Uh well… y-you see I…" he stumbled trying to form a sentence.

Suddenly another idea formed in his head, and he didn't know where it came from. This is the same thing that happened to him in the flower shop earlier. He couldn't think of an excuse and he would panic and then out of nowhere he would think of something. It must be the Kyuubi he thought to himself. Naruto had his suspicions but he would have to worry about that later.

"Well you see… I got a little nervous, being around such a pretty girl so I ran home," he said with red cheeks showing his embarrassment.

Ino just blushed at what he had said and leaned back on the couch, the young sage kept flattering her at the right moments and she was enjoying it.

"You really mean that Naruto?" she asked in a curious voice.

While nodding his head he replied "Of course I do," with a smirk on his face. I see all I have to do is compliment her and she'll forget what we were talking about. Slowly he was starting to catch on, now he was beginning to understand what he had to do and say around her.

Just before Naruto can say something else he smelled something good. It was the food and it was ready to come out the oven.

He stood up and looked at Ino with a smile, "Well the food's ready…I better go prepare everything." He then turned and walked towards the kitchen to get things started.

As Ino watched him walk towards the kitchen she began to wonder. What is making me so damn attracted to him? I don't get it, and why is he being so damn charming for that matter? Many thoughts began to run through her pretty little head. She needed some answers, and she decided she would get them during dinner.

Meanwhile Naruto was in the kitchen cutting up the chicken. After cutting it up, he started to put the pieces of meat into the salad. Once he was done with that he added the rest of the ingredients and dumped them into the bowl. Naruto was done with her meal, now all he had to do was take his food out the microwave and set the table.

His kitchen table was wooden and had four sides, it was small but it didn't matter since he hardly ever had any company. He grabbed two plates from the cabinet on the right of the fridge. Then he grabbed some napkins and walked over to table to get things prepared.

After a few minutes of completing the preparations the dinner table was ready. Finally I'm done now we can eat.

He walked back into the living room to fetch Ino. She was still sitting on the couch contemplating over what she should do in this situation. What the hell am I supposed to do? I've never been so confused in my life.

As he approached she began to get a little nervous. With each step he took she could feel her heart beating faster. Once he got to her she felt like her heart was going to stop.

Naruto scratched the back of his head when he noticed her weird behavior. "Uhh… Ino dinner is ready."

Quickly she snapped out of her daze, and turned her attention to Naruto who was standing in front of her with an observant look. "Is everything alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

She smiled at him and replied "Y-Yeah I'm fine let's eat!" She then stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Naruto just stood there with a questionable look on his face. There's obviously something on her mind, but what is it?

"Naruto…come on!" the blonde kunoichi yelled from the kitchen.

He then broke away from his thoughts and just shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I'll just ask her during dinner…" he said then turned around and walked towards the kitchen to eat.

During the dinner the two sat there comfortably chatting the night away discussing different topics. They talked about almost everything from their adventures in the past to Ino's dieting habits. You already know ramen was mentioned in the conversation. The two blondes had fun telling jokes and exchanging stories.

"Hahaha are you serious," Ino chuckled while covering her mouth. She couldn't believe what Naruto had just told her not in a million years. "There's no way!" she shouted while giggling.

"I swear Shino was laughing his ass off!" the blonde chuckled while chewing on some of his ramen noodles. "I know when I saw it I couldn't believe it myself, but it happened…"

Flashback

Naruto was referring to the mission he and Shino went on three years ago in Motoyoshi village. The mission required someone who had a serious personality and never laughs. The client hired them so Shino could sit in for him as chief mourner during his father's funeral. The clients name was Moshino Kagetsu Fuuta and his father promised all his land and belongings to him instead of his other siblings. However there was a very important rule that couldn't be broken. The chief mourner couldn't laugh at all during the funeral or all the money would be split equally among Moshino's siblings. That's where Shino came in; out of all the shinobi in the village none were more serious than him. The bug user never ever laughed so he was perfect for the job. Unfortunately for Naruto something unexpected happened to alter their plans.

The two leaf genin were joining Moshino and his youngest sister Mai for dinner. When Mai brought in the food, Shino was suspicious decided to test it since he was immune to poisons, because the parasitic insects could neutralize it. Shino tasted the bowl of rice first to make sure it wasn't tampered with but that was his mistake.

After the bug user took his first bite he froze for several seconds. A small grin appeared over his face. Then all of a sudden something unpredictable happened.

He chuckled.

Naruto was staring at him and then turned his attention back to his food. "I guess it's alright," he said. But then he immediately stopped once he realized what he had just heard.

"Wait…Did Shino just laugh?" he question in with his mouth wide open in awe.

"Ha-Ha…Hahaha Hahaha!" the usual quite genin began laughing hysterically at nothing.

Moshino and Mai just thought he was in good spirits but Naruto knew better…

"Don't eat that… there's something terribly wrong with him!" he yelled franticly.

"The food - Has some kind- of laughing potion in it," Shino squirmed than resumed his uncontrollable laughter. "Ha-ha-ha-ha!" he gagged.

"Aw man this isn't good…" he said with distress.

"What are we going to do about the funeral tomorrow?" Moshino asked while panicking.

This is really starting to freak me out, the blonde genin thought.

"Naruto…ha-ha there's no time to contact the leaf village before the funeral tomorrow ha-ha Hahaha!"

The blonde's heart started beating faster and faster to the point where he thought it was going to burst out his chest. He already had a feeling of what was going to happen next.

"You'll have to do it! Ha-ha you'll have to take my place as substitute chief mourner! Hahaha."

"No way!"

Flashback ends

Naruto finished telling his story as Ino's laughter was slowly coming to an end.

"Ha-ha wow something like that would happen to you!" she said before grabbing her glass and taking a sip of her punch. She was enjoying herself that much was obvious, strange enough the young girl hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Naruto smiled then let out a small chuckle "Ha-ha you know me… my life's always full of excitement!" he said while leaning back in his chair.

Once the laughter ended the room became quiet, with awkwardness. Naruto noticed Ino staring at him intensely so he shifted his eyes away from her and turned his attention to the kitchen window. Why does she keep staring at me? Damn it! The knucklehead was starting to get a little irritated because he knew there was something on her mind, but she was too afraid to bring it up.

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see if she was still staring at him with that curious look of hers. Like he thought she was still staring at him now with wonder in her eyes.

"He's so damn cute!" she thought as her cheeks turned red and she stared into his ocean blue eyes. There were so many things she wanted to talk with him about, but she was scared. She wanted to ask him why he ran off earlier. Why was he acting like such a gentlemen? She wanted to ask him if she could stay the night. No I can't ask that! What the hell am I thinking? Snap out of Ino this is Naruto your goofy friend from the academy.

"Naruto thanks for the food, it was delicious," she covered with a smile. "It was thoughtful of you to make a salad for me since I'm trying to lose some weight."

The hyperactive ninja shook his head at her comment and replied, "Ino you don't need to lose any weight you have the perfect figure!" he said with charming smile.

There he goes again with those compliments again, She thought as she looked away to hide her obvious blush. "You really think so Naruto?" she asked with a look of curiosity.

"Of course your one of the most gorgeous girls in the village," he replied with a chuckle.

With that she felt like she was going to faint. It was just too overwhelming; everything that happened today was totally unexpected. She started off her day the usual woke up, ate breakfast, and stopped by the Intel division for some interrogation training with her father. After that she went to the flower shop to do her shift, then several hours' later Naruto shows up.

"Ino what's been bothering you?" Naruto asked.

Quickly she snapped out of her thoughts "There's nothing bothering me…what do you mean?" she said trying her best to play it off.

Naruto crossed his arms and narrowed his eyebrows at her response. Ever since he returned to the Leaf Village he had improved at reading people and understanding emotions. That training with the pervy sage has come in handy. "Oh really are you sure you're not hiding anything from me?" he slowly stood up from his chair and proceeded to walk over to Ino.

What the hell is he doing? She wondered as she kept her eyes on the unpredictable ninja approaching.

He stopped only foot away from her chair and stared at her intensely. He stood there quietly for a moment not saying a word then tilted his head while looking at her as if he was observing her. Suddenly a devilish smile slowly began to surface on his face.

"N-Naruto…"she said with worry.

"So you're not going to tell me?" he asked with mischief in his voice.

"Tell you what?" she asked trying to play dumb.

"Okay…have it your way then!" he said as he began his plan to get the information out of her.

"Ha-ha Naruto stop it! Hahaha what the hell!" she laughed uncontrollably as he began to tickle her on her stomach and sides. She started squirming around in her chair until she almost fell off.

"Naruto please stop I'm begging you ha-ha!" she laughed playfully

He continued his tickle assault, determined to get her to talk. While laughing she pushed Naruto as hard she could then got up from her seat and sprinted towards the living room. The spikey haired teen chased after her not willing to give up so easily. The kunoichi ran to the far end of the coffee table to create a barrier between the two.

Approaching the other side of the coffee table with a smirk he leaned over it and said, "Give it up Ino… it's over" in confident tone.

She narrowed her eyes as a smirk of her own appeared on her face. In her mind she knew there was no way she can get away from him he was just too skilled, but her pride wouldn't let her give in so easily.

"Never!" she shouted back at him.

Still smirking he replied, "Oh well I guess it can't be helped…"

With ease he jumped over the coffee table and landed right in front of her. In shock she gasped, and turned around to run but felt a strong hand gripping her arm. She turned and looked at him to see the look on his face. At first she thought she saw his eyes turn red with slits, but she looked closer and saw they were still ocean blue. He was smiling immensely at his accomplishment in catching her, since he did it with very little effort. Acting on impulse he clenched her wrist tightly forcing her to let out a small gasp, and then he threw her on the couch to pin her down. Now his body was hanging over hers, as he held her in place. One of his legs were intertwined with hers, she gasped at this as her cheeks turned red. On the other hand it didn't seem to bother him as he stared down at her comfortably with a smirk on his face.

"Are you ready to talk?" he asked mockingly.

"Fine…"she said after sighing.

He looked down at her triumphantly as he held her under him. While on top of her he couldn't help but let his eyes wander a little bit down her body, from her beautiful face to her breast all the way down to her flat stomach. Damn she is nice to look at, he thought. His cheeks turned red as his heart began to beat a little faster.

Deep inside Naruto psyche the nine tailed laughed quietly to himself; since he could see everything that Naruto was doing it made him easier to make his plans.

**"Hahaha looks like the brat is getting pretty close with the Yamanka girl…perfect. It's almost time to begin."**

Naruto climbed off his friend, and then reached his hand out to help her sit up straight. Then he calmly sat down next to her so they can talk.

"So tell me what's bothering you and don't lie to me," he said in a stern voice.

The kunoichi looked at him and sighed with disappointment, "Fine but I don't want you to freak out or anything alright!"

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and leaned his head in close with anticipation. He had a huge grin on his face as he waited for her to tell him what was on her mind.

"I don't know how to say this… but I'm attracted to you Naruto."

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief almost falling off the couch. He was shocked at what he had heard; his first guess was that he didn't hear her correctly. It was surprising especially since Ino was one of the girls who use to mistreat him when he was little kid. She and Sakura always use to avoid him; they only paid attention to Sasuke since he was not only good looking but very skilled for his age. With that said the hyperactive shinobi had good reason to be skeptical.

"Uhh…I-Ino I'm not sure if I heard you right can you repeat that?" he asked with red cheeks while scratching his head in disarray.

Rubbing her shoulder while looking towards the ground, her cheeks became flushed with embarrassment. She didn't want to look him in the eyes she was too nervous, but she had to answer had to tell him so he knew she wasn't lying. Calmly she took a deep breath then exhaled so she could settle down.

"I like you Naruto… I don't know how or why, but after spending the day with you I've seen a side of you I've never seen before. This whole day you've been friendly, charming, and you even seem more mature. You've grown up a lot you're the village hero and a handsome one at that."

"Ha-ha…why thank you," he chuckled with a cocky grin.

"The point is… I like spending time with you. I know you like Sakura…but I just wanted you to know," she said softly ending her explanation. Damn it I'm so stupid why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut? Now he's probably not going to want to be around me.

Without hesitation he scooted closer to Ino and grabbed her hand and held it in his palm. He placed his opposite hand on top of hers and started rubbing slowly to comfort her. Hmm so that's why she's been acting like this, I never thought she would be interested in me.

"I like spending time with you to Ino… I haven't had this much fun in a while," he said while looking into her powder blue eyes. "To be honest with you…I'm attracted to you to; you're a great girl, one of the most talented kunoichi I've ever seen. I have to say I'm a little surprised to hear you like me… I thought you would still be hooked on Sasuke."

She frowned slightly at the mention of his name, like Sakura she was trying to forget about the missing-nin Uchia. Of course she still cared about him since she grew up with him, but after he attacked the Five Kage summit and tried to kill Sakura; all the hopes she had for them becoming a couple vanished in an instant.

"As a friend I still do care about him, but after what he has done I agree with the decision to kill Sasuke." This didn't come as a surprise to Naruto; he knew all of his old friends from the academy including Team Guy agreed on getting rid of Sasuke. "It's a painful decision, and I know you don't agree since Sasuke is like a brother to you, but it has to be done."

Naruto eyes sunk at the mention of killing his best friend, but he couldn't be mad after everything he's done his friends have the right to that opinion. However that wasn't going to change his mind on the matter, he still had hope for his friend.

"I see… well we're having a good night I don't want to ruin our evening by talking about painful things okay," he said with a comforting grin while squeezing her hand a little tighter so she could feel safe and secure.

She smiled at this and squeezed back before saying "You're right, let's talk about something else."

Naruto still couldn't understand why he was being so charming and smooth instead of being dumb and clueless. But before he could say anymore, he felt a strong pain in his stomach.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed while holding his sides. This completely caught Ino off guard as she put her hand on Naruto's back to comfort him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asked with worry. This is the same thing that happened to him earlier. I hope it's not the Kyuubi doing this to him.

"AHHH!" he yelled even louder as he fell to the floor in pain. The pain was starting to increase slowly with each passing second.

"Naruto!" she yelled as she crouched down to see what was wrong with him. The medical Nin put her hand on his back to try and get a feel for his chakra. Her hands lit up in green as she began to scan his body for the answer to his discomfort. For some reason she wasn't finding anything wrong with his body. She could feel all of his chakra including the nine tails, but it seemed they were both isolated in one area which was normal. Hmm his chakra seems fine, but his skin is very warm… unusually warm his body temperature keeps rising.

"Naruto tell me what's wrong? What do you feel?" she asked franticly as she began to panic.

"AHH! I-I don't know… the pain just keeps increasing!" You damn fox! What the fuck are you doing? He thought. He could feel the red chakra pulsing through his body, but it didn't feel like it was consuming his body it felt like it was mixing with his own chakra. The demons chakra was surging through his body then mixing with his own creating a new chakra. He's fusing our chakras and creating a new one? What does this mean?

After about ten minutes of pain and agony Naruto's body began to simmer down. Slowly his body began to return to its normal state, which was a relief to Ino. He was still breathing heavily as his chest kept rising and setting with each breath, but his skin had returned to normal temperature and he didn't feel any more pain and his chakra seemed fine.

Ino sighed smiling, "Thank goodness. You are alright." Her hand rested on his head to make sure his skin didn't heat up again, while her opposite hand was intertwined with his to comfort him. She saw the look of frustration on his face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry this happened Ino I didn't want to ruin our evening… But I promise-" before he could finish his sentence, she put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"You idiot… it was out of your control, I just want you to rest," she said reassuringly with a smile on her face.

Naruto chuckled a little bit; he was glad she so understanding. Unfortunately for him he was exhausted from what happened earlier, his body hadn't full recovered. Slowly he felt his eye's beginning to close, as he looked back at his friend with tired eyes.

"I think I'm falling asleep," he murmured under his breath. She began rubbing her hands through his hair in a soothing way which made him feel even more relaxed.

"Shhhh…go to sleep Naruto, you need your rest. I'm going to stay overnight to make sure your okay," she whispered as she ran her hands through his blonde hair.

With that his eye's completely shut as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Once he was completely knocked out she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight…Naruto," she then stood up and walked into the kitchen to clear the table and do the dishes.

An hour later after Ino had cleaned up in the kitchen she decided she needed to sit down and relax. Currently she was sitting in a chair in the living room watching TV. Naruto was still knocked out, but she picked him up and laid him on the couch. Surprisingly enough he wasn't all that heavy, even though he had a muscular frame still he was very slim. She wanted to take off his shirt, but she didn't want him to think she was some perverted girl who likes to touch guys in their sleep.

Quietly she sat on the black leather couch, while flipping through channels. "I swear there's never anything good on…" she said in frustration. "Nothing but little kid shows and crappy action movies," she sighed.

Ino was hoping to watch something that involved romance, but she couldn't find anything that fitted that description. "Oh well I guess, I'll just take a shower," she said in annoyance. She stood up and walked to the hallway to look for his linen closet so she could get a towel and a wash cloth. Once she found the linen closet she grabbed her necessary items and headed to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

Soon she would regret that because her friend on the couch was regaining consciousness. His eyes flew open and they were still the normal ocean blue. But his finger nails had sharpened into claws, and they were as sharp as his usual cloak transformation. He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs, which were sharper than ever. Now his hair was a little bit longer and much wilder than usual. He lifted up his shirt to see his eight trigrams seal formation appeared on his stomach. What the hell's going on here? Why do I look like this?

"**It's because you are reaching the final stages…"**

Naruto blue eyes widened when the demon finally decided to speak. His eye brows narrowed as anger began to consume him "Final stages? What the fuck did you do to me? You overgrown fur ball!" he yelled.

"**You'll know soon enough you brat!"**

"What the hell is going on? I told you I wanted nothing to with your ridiculous plans!"

**"Yes and I told you to obey me and have some fun, but you refused so were doing things my way now. I would love to talk to you a little longer, but there's a beautiful blonde waiting for you in the bathroom so I must be going. Have fun Naruto… Hahaha."**

"Hold on I'm not done with you y-" before he can finish he had stopped in mid-sentence.

There was something wrong as his head immediately hung low while he was sitting. For about a minute he just sat there motionless without saying a word. He was frozen still; he resembled a puppet in a way. His mind had gone completely blank; he lost consciousness in the blink of an eye. Suddenly his whole body began to pulse. His heart beat began to pound hard against his chest. This continued on for about a thirty seconds before it finally came to an end. Once the process was complete he lifted his head slowly.

_**"Ha-ha it's time…"**_he started but paused before finishing his sentence. His voice sounded different it still had the same tone but it had an evil echo that followed it. Once his head was fully lifted you can see his crimson eyes. His pupils had black slits like that of demon within him. _**"To have some fun!**_

Still in the bathroom the blonde kunoichi just got out the shower and was dripping wet. "Ahh I feel much better now…" she said as she wrapped the towel around slender her body after turning off the shower faucets. She walked towards the bathroom mirror to look at her body.

"Damn I'm beautiful," she mused as she posed in the mirror before opening the door and turning off the bathroom light. She walked into the living room, with water still dripping off her body so she could check and see if Naruto was awake and ask if she could borrow some old pajamas. When she got to the living room she noticed that the couch he was laying on was empty. "What the hell? Where did he go?" She wondered as her eyes began to search the room.

"Naruto!" she yelled at the top of her lungs but no answer.

"Where the hell did he run off to?" she asked herself in frustration. Instantly someone appeared behind without her even noticing, while wrapping their arms around her waist. She gasped at the touch then she immediately knew who it was.

"N-Naruto" she whispered nervously as she began to blush. The jinchuriki pulled her body closer to his, so he can take in the scent of her freshly bathed body. Why is he being so aggressive? She knew there was something horribly wrong here, because Naruto never acted like this towards any girl… not even Sakura.

"W-what's going on Naruto?" she asked as she felt her heart beat at insane rate. She was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. He leaned over to whisper in her hear as he held her in place.

He purred into her ear, _**"Relax Ino… tonight were going to get to know each other a little better." **_

Ha-ha Man I love cliffhangers... What will happen next? How long will this new Naruto be around? Will Ino let him follow through with his intentions? Ha-ha So many Questions! Man I'm happy I decided to continue this story... Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3 : Stress Relief?

What's up people? Sorry it took so long to update, I had a small case of writers block but it's done now. Anyway just let you know beforehand this chapter is long as hell… I mean it's the longest chapter I've ever written roughly around 12,000 words; still I think you all will like it.

I want to give a special thanks to Leaf Ranger for advertising this story. It means a lot appreciate it. And I also want to thanks to my Beta JasmineDragon22 you're always a big help. That's all I have to say enjoy the chapter! R&R

**Chapter 3: Stress relief**

Ino stood there frozen stiff; her whole body went numb from the words she just heard. Never in her life has she felt so nervous; she could feel her heart beating faster with each passing second. Of course she was scared out of her mind by Naruto's sudden change in behavior, but what bothered her most was the question…what was making him act this way? She could feel his warm breath on her neck sending chills down her spine._ What the fuck is going on! Why is Naruto coming on to me?_ She pondered as she felt his grip on her waist grow tighter causing her to let out a small gasp. Her breathing started to fluctuate uncontrollably, she felt like she was going to have an anxiety attack. You couldn't blame her she was practically naked in her friends living room, when he snuck up behind her.

The Kyuubi-Naruto's body was pulsing with excitement. He could tell by her sudden reaction she was uncomfortable. This caused him to smile devilishly,_ I see so that's how it is ._Luckily this new Naruto was not only smarter but also more observant. Slowly he moved his hands from her waist and placed them on her shoulders.

"_**Ino calm down, before you have a heart attack,"**_ he whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine.

With those words she was able to snap out of it; she then broke away from his embrace and turned back around to look at him.

"What the hell!" she shouted as she thought her eyes were deceiving hers. Her eyes carefully scanned his body up and down to survey the changes in his physical appearance. His hair was slightly longer and wilder, his whiskers were thicker and more pronounced. His fangs were clearly showing, even though his mouth was closed they hung slightly over his bottom lip. She's seen this transformation before, but the thing that caught her eye the most was the change in his eye color.

"N-Naruto what happened to you? Why do you look like that?" she asked franticly as she held her towel tightly around her breast. Her towel hung slightly below her knees as it hugged her hour glass figure.

Kyuubi-Naruto gave her questioning look before he lifted his hands and brought them to his face. He stared intently at the sharp nails, which were formed on the tip of his fingers.

_Hmm…interesting_ he thought as he slowly began to clench and unclench his hands.

He seemed to be testing out his body sense it had just went through some interesting stages. He then brought one of his hands up to his jaw to touch his teeth. His index finger gently touched one of his fangs. _"Damn that's sharp!"_ he thought as he narrowed his eyebrows._" I see she seems like the gentle type, these fangs and claws are going to have to go. I should probably disguise my voice as well,"_ he casually thought to himself as a smirk appeared on his face.

The blonde medical Nin stared at him, still in shock of his current appearance. Her body was trembling in fear as she continued looking at the possessed blonde with uncertainty. She was naked in his living room and he had just told her that they were quote: "Going to get to know each other better."

_Why the hell would he say something like that to me?_ She began to wonder to herself. Her breathing was beginning to slow down which was a good sign, since she needed to relax so she could calmly evaluate the situation._ Okay Ino… let's think for a minute,_ she said to herself._ Naruto's appearance has totally changed, that much is obvious. He has sharp fangs and claws; his hair is wilder and slightly longer which is weird. And finally his eyes are red instead of…_immediately Ino felt like a light switch had been turned on in her head as she figured out what was going on._ This is the appearance Naruto takes on when he uses the nine-tails chakra. I'm guessing this has something to with that strange outburst earlier._ She stopped her thought process when she noticed he was about to do something.

"_**Ino I can tell you don't like my appearance, why don't I change that?'**_

He looked at Ino with a devilish grin as he held out his hand so she can get a good view. He had the palm of his hand facing him, while the back of it faced her. In an instant his fangs and claws had receded. She stared wide eyed at this as she couldn't believe what he just did. Her reaction seemed to amuse him as he gave her a foxy grin. His sharp appendages were gone, however his eyes remained crimson red and his whiskers were still protruded.

Shock was evident on the young girls face. Naruto was never able to have this kind of control over the nine tails, so she knew something was up. Her body was still pretty tense, but she decided that she wouldn't show any fear.

"Naruto…where is he?" She asked in a serious tone. Ino knew this was the Kyuubi's doing, there were just too many signs for her not to come to that conclusion.

Naruto tilted his head in a perplexing way, while raising an eyebrow. The smirk on his face was still present, as he started to reply to her question._** "Where is he?"**_ He repeated her question with a chuckle._** "Well he's standing right in front of you of course!"**_

The young kunoichi was becoming frustrated; anger was evident on her face. A vein appeared on the side of her head, as she balled her hand into a fist. All of her fear was being replaced with unrestrained anger._ That damn demon _must_ think I'm some dumb blonde, but I'll show him._ Ino kept glaring at her blonde counterpart; watching him closely because she knew she couldn't trust him in his current state.

"You're not Naruto!" she shouted the words out with venom. "Naruto doesn't act like this… he would never come on to me like that!" Ino was clearly emotional as she said these things. The fact that Naruto was being controlled by an evil demon bothered her, but for the wrong reasons. It wasn't that she wasn't worried about his safety because she clearly was distraught, however the reason behind her frustration was it wasn't the real Naruto trying to seduce her. Nothing else could make her happier than to have Naruto make love to her. All she wanted was for him to take her away from all her work and obligations. The fact that the demon inside of him was trying to take advantage of her irritated her to no end "You're the Kyuubi aren't you?"

The possessed jinchuriki stood there quietly while listening to the young girl's accusations. He stared at her curiously has his eyes focused on her face._ Very perceptive, she's a smart girl… But even the smartest people have their weaknesses. Unfortunately for you I can read anybody even a Yamanka._ Kyuubi-Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he kept eye contact with his prey.

"_**I'm not the Kyuubi… I am Naruto,"**_ he said plainly which was basically the truth. Kyuubi-Naruto wasn't the nine-tails, but then again he wasn't exactly Naruto either. This being was something created by mixing the Nine tails chakra with Naruto's. Originally Naruto believed that the Kyuubi was trying to create a new chakra, but the demon's true intentions were much more elaborate. The demon was actually aiming to create a new Naruto. One that was more selfish and greedy, which was the exact opposite of the hyperactive knuckle head.

"You're lying to me… I want the truth you bastard!" she said.

He sighed at her persistence._** "Ouch…That hurt Ino."**_ He replied with an amused smile on his face._** "What makes you believe I 'am the kyuubi? Is it my red eyes? My thick fox like whiskers? Or is the fact that I'm still in control of my body and mind? **_"He asked in a nonchalant tone of voice.

Ino raised an eyebrow at his questions; while still keeping a serious expression on her face, "How about all of the above."

_She's a tricky one that much is true._ Sighing in defeat he removed his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms so they would rest on his chest. For several seconds he just stood there silently staring at her, watching her. His eyes stayed focused on her face before he opened his mouth to speak.

_**"Well I guess I have no choice"**_ he said as he began to walk towards the nervous girl.

_What is he doing?_ She thought when she noticed his approach. With every step he took forward she took one back. Ino didn't know what he was planning, but one thing she knew for sure was she didn't want to be involved.

"Stay back!" she screamed as she noticed the crimson eyed teen walking towards her. But to no avail, he continued making his way towards her, while she kept stepping backwards until she reached a wall. Her body was now trembling in fear; her lips wouldn't stop quivering.

He stopped when his face was only inches away from hers._** "Calm down, you're getting yourself worked up for nothing, **_"he said while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

She was really starting to irritate him with her constant suspicion, even though it wasn't misguided. His eyes locked on hers; he can still see she didn't trust him at all. He could see her back wasn't relaxed against the wall which told him she was waiting for him to strike,_ if I'm going to get what I want, I'm going to have to take a risk._

Her eyes still glued to his; she watching him diligently to make sure he didn't make any sudden moves._ He says I'm getting worked up for nothing but that just a bunch of bullshit! He wants me to drop my guard but that is not gonna happen!_

"_**Give me your hand…"**_he said in a monotone voice as he offered his hand to her with his palm facing upward. He made sure to smile, since he knew how smiles affected human females.

This caught her off guard; she was expecting this at all. She expected for him to grab her violently by the wrist, and press his lips up against hers. She thought that he was going to snatch off her towel then force himself on her. But here he was asking for her hand with a peaceful smile on his face. For a moment she studied the outstretched hand even though he wasn't behaving the way she expected, but it would only be a matter of time before he flipped the switch. Still there was a possibility that this was Naruto, so she couldn't just ignore him._ I guess I have no choice,_ she thought to herself as she placed her right hand over his.

"_**Okay… now I want you to relax and just focus on our hands" **_he said while staring intensely into her eyes, which caused the young girl to blush.

She knew she shouldn't be interested but she had to admit… seeing Naruto like this was a turn on. A small part of her was actually intrigued by his action, but she knew she had to stay alert so she shook her head before any dirty thoughts could enter her mind. _I don't know why he wants me to do this, but maybe I'll be able to understand what's going on here if I do._

With a smirk on his face the red eyed teen began to insert chakra into her hands. As he did this his hands began to emit a cerulean blue. The chakra was slowly transferring from his body to Ino's which wasn't an easy process. Kyuubi-Naruto had to be careful with his chakra; because if he didn't some of the nine-tails chakra could slip through and then it would all be for nothing._ Okay I got to focus, if any of the demon's chakra gets through I'm fucked,_ he thought to himself.

Though he was slightly worried, his facial expression remained relaxed. Kyuubi-Naruto began to breathe a little faster, as his primary source of energy was leaving his body._ I can only do this for a few more seconds._ As it turned out that was all the time he needed. Without warning the mind controlling kunoichi had interlaced her hands with his. He looked down at her only to see her staring back at him with a look of uncertainty in her eyes. She looked like she was becoming more and more comfortable by the second._ Does she trust me?_

Ino felt she was being overflowed with chakra as she felt the blue energy pulsing through her body._ His chakra feels so bright and warm; it's almost completely canceling out the demon's chakra._ Her body finally started to relax after being so tense for the past several minutes. All of her muscles felt like they were loosening up at once as the energy flowed through her. The mere essence of energy entering her body could only be described as pure ecstasy. It was a small amount, but that's all it took for her to feel content. Once this feeling had come over her body she couldn't help but smile._ This is Naruto… It has to be no one can be possessed by a demon and have such warm and vivid chakra._

_She's smiling at me so it must be working… good now I can stop this before I pass out,_ He sighed in relief before he finally stopped the jutsu. The blue light that was emitting from his hands began to dim down. Once the light was gone, silence had engulfed the room. The two blondes just stood there glancing at one another for the other to make the move. Ino just stared at him with her mouth in awe once she came to her realization. Kyuubi-Naruto just stood there in anticipation since he knew what was going to happen next. A big grin appeared on his face as he puts his hands behind his head in a classic Naruto stance.

"_**So now do you believe me?"**_

Once she said that her eyes open wide with excitement. "Naruto!" she screamed abruptly as she jolted towards him and wrapped her arms around his body. She rested her head on the crook of his neck as she held him close.

"I'm so sorry Naruto! I should have never doubted you!" she cried into his shoulder, which made her voice sound muffled. Her fingers dug into his back as the grip on her shirt got tighter and tighter. Tears began to roll down her cheeks profusely, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_**It's okay Ino; it's not a big deal."**_

Ino pulled her head away from his neck to look him in the eyes. She then wiped away the tears so she can see him clearly. "You're a dumbass, you know that," she said with a small chuckle. "I was crying because I was worried about you!"

The Kyuubi had a surprised look on his face; he wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. He knew she was going to be emotional but he didn't think it would be to this extent._ Human's they definitely are a strange species,_ he thought as he began to rub her back in soothing motion.

Then he looked over the young girl's shoulder to get a look at her nicely shaped behind. He smiled devilishly as the perverted thoughts began running through his head._ Nonetheless it's about time I get started._ Once the young blonde stopped crying he stepped back from her embrace and put his hand on her cheek to wipe away the last of her tears. Then he began to caress her cheek, while staring deeply into her eyes.

"_**Ino I didn't mean for this to happen… The last thing I wanted to do was make you worry about my wellbeing and for that I'm sorry,"**_ he said apologetically. _**"When the kyuubi attacked my chakra network, it flooded my body with its own. When it did that my whole body felt like it was on fire. So when I woke up my appearance changed to what you see before you. To be honest with you I still don't know what that fur ball was planning; but it failed so it doesn't matter now because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."**_

Ino just smiled at these words, while his soft hand brushed her face. His touch felt so reassuring to her, it made her feel like everything was going to be alright. The whole day he had been by there for her. When she was upset he was there to calm her down. All the times that she had questioned her appearance, he reassured her that she was one of the prettiest girls out there. Even when she confessed her new found attraction towards him, he took it well; he even admitted his own feelings towards her._ He's such a great guy; I don't know why I didn't notice it earlier._ Ino grabbed the wrist of the hand that was currently caressing her face causing him to stop. His touch was so warm and inviting she wasn't ready to be rid of it. She was blushing brightly, as a thought crossed her mind.

"Naruto?" she whispered.

"_**Yes Ino…"**_he replied while gazing into her light blue eyes.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile on her face. Not wanting to be without his touch she kept a tight grip on his wrist, so his hand wouldn't leave her cheek. Without giving it a second thought her body began to lean in towards him. For some reason her body was being drawn towards his like a gravitational pull. Everything in her surroundings went mute; the only thing she could hear was her heart beating rapidly with anticipation. Her face was now the color of a cherry, she was embarrassed, but she wasn't going to let that stop her now.

_Is she trying to?_ He thought as he saw her lips getting closer to his own. He smirked inwardly once he realized what her intentions were. _Ha-ha and here I was thinking I was going to have to make the first move._ The red eyed teen then leaned forward to get aquatinted with her lips. His red eyes were locked on its target as his opposite hand went to the back of her head to lie gently on her thick blonde hair.

After what seemed like hours their lips finally met one another as they both simultaneously closed their eyes. The first touch of their lips felt smooth, as one invited the other into their mouth. The kiss was very passionate as he stroked her hair, while she wrapped one of her arms around his neck. At this moment they both had different thoughts running through.

If someone told her yesterday that her and Naruto Uzumaki would be sharing a passionate kiss she would have laughed. But now that didn't matter; all she wanted was to feel as much of him as possible. She could feel his heart beating against her chest, which only spurred her on even more as she attacked his mouth with even more vigor. It was like her body was yearning for this, it was like all her troubles were being taken away just by pressing her lips against his. As she kissed him forcefully she moaned into his mouth.

On the other hand the possessed Naruto was feeling something different. With just this little kiss he was slowly becoming aroused. His sexual appetite was beginning to surface as the kiss lingered on. Her scent was another cause of his arousal; she had a potent vanilla fragrance that was also intoxicating him. But he couldn't act on it because he knew the situation was delicate and he didn't want to do anything to alter the mood. During this kiss something else happened. He was able to feel everything she felt; all of her emotions were being transferred to him during his as she pushed his neck forward to increase the pressure on their kiss. He could feel all of the pent up stress and frustration that she's had locked up deep within her._ This must be one of Naruto's abilities… well I might as well put it to use since he won't._

After about a minute the two blondes finally broke the kiss. Both of them were panting slowly. They had gone a minute without oxygen but it wasn't enough to make them gasp for air. Now Kyuubi-Naruto had his hands on her waist to hold her in place as he stared at her with lust filled eyes. Both of Ino's arms were wrapped around the crook of his neck, as she returned his stare. Both of their faces were flushed. The kiss was satisfying for both parties; the only question left is…what happens next?

"_**What spurred that on?"**_ he asked with a light chuckle.

She also giggled before replying, "I don't know… I've wanted to do that all night."

"_**Is that so?"**_ he purred as he leaned his head forward over her shoulder. He then proceeded to plant small kisses on the base of her neck.

This came as a surprise to Ino, which was evident once she let out a startling yelp as her face went red. Not to say she wasn't enjoying it; because she actually felt herself wanting more. With each kissed placed on her neck, she let out a small moan. She could feel his mouth wondering lower from her neck to her shoulder. As he did this she cupped the back of his head signaling for him to continue.

He smirked inwardly as he continued pecking at her neck. Suddenly an idea formed in his head, which made him grin sadistically. While he was planting these kisses he decided to take more of a bold initiative. Without warning he gave the base of her neck a little nibble causing to let out a loud moan.

Ino's already hot cheeks lit up even more after feeling Naruto bite down on her neck. The sensations that were coming over her body were indescribable, something she never had experienced before. His hot breath on her neck was, making her crave more. She could feel her knees beginning to fail; her whole body was starting to go numb. However there was a part of her that was telling her to stop.

_Ino what are you doing? You can't do this. You're just thinking with your hormones… not your brain._ Ino tried her best to ignore this voice but it wouldn't leave her alone._ You know this isn't right, you're not thinking clearly._ For a while she was pretty successful at ignoring her conscience but Naruto did something that made her reconsider. She can feel his hands wandering up her towel. His hands stopped at the knot of the towel that was tied right above her beautiful breasts. She could feel his hands working on the knot trying to untie it which bothered her for some reason.

"Naruto…"she said abruptly to get his attention.

Hearing her serious tone he stopped what he was doing and removed his hand from the knot. Then he pulled his mouth away from her now heated neck. "_**Yes?"**_ he replied cheerfully, trying to hide his irritation.

"I think we're moving a little too fast," she said staring into his eyes.

"_**Why do you say that? **_He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She looked at him sternly, before shifting her eyes to the ground. Her cheeks were still bright red from all that 'attention' she was getting.

"Look Naruto… I like you a lot but I don't want to rush things between us. I'm still a virgin so I'm kind of scared," her eyes shifted to the ground, she couldn't look him in the eyes.

Kyuubi-Naruto mentally kicked himself for messing things up. _Damn I should have been more subtle, now I got to start all over again with this nice guy crap._

With a small smile on his face he sighed, "Scared? Well we can't have that now, can we?"

He once again placed his hand on her red hot cheek. His hand then slid down to her chin and gently gripped it between his thumb and index finger. After he lifted her face so they could be look each other in the eye. His red eyes had a sincere look that showed his concern for her._** "Ino…I understand where you're coming from; you don't want to rush things which is a wise decision. I'm sorry if I crossed the line back there…I just wanted to help you that's all."**_

She nodded her head in understanding as she looked back at him. Then something crossed her mind. "Hold on… what do you mean by help?" she asked curiously. She didn't get how doing "that" would help her.

Kyuubi-Naruto shrugged his shoulders, before crossing his arms in a casual stance._** "Well I can tell that you've been stressed out lately, so… I was just thinking maybe I could relieve you of that stress,"**_ he said with flushed cheeks. This topic wasn't embarrassing at all for him, but he had to act innocent if he wanted this to work.

Ino cheeks were also red hot with embarrassment; she had talked about sexual activities before with some of the girls her age in the village like Sakura for example and even some of the older women like Anko and Kurenai sensei, but never has she discussed these things with a boy. Naruto was the last guy on the planet she expected to have this conversation with. Still she was curious about his previous statement. It did interest her; she wanted to know how doing "that" would relieve someone of their stress. She tilted her head inquisitively, while holding her thumb under her chin. "Do you mind elaborating further?"

"_**Umm sure… why not,"**_ he replied stupefied by her sudden interest.

He started to rub the back of his neck, _**"Where should I start?"**_ he asked himself out loud._ Acting dumb is starting to become bothersome, I want to get her in bed already damn it!_

His eyes wondered up and down her curvaceous body; it was becoming hard to keep his eyes away from it. Every inch of her body was mesmerizing from her dazzling blue eyes down to her voluptuous legs. Her vanilla scent once again filled his nose, which slightly triggered his animal urges. The lust that was starting to come over his body was way too strong for him to control. With a devilish grin he said,_** "I can probably show you better than I can tell you."**_

Before she can protest she again felt his lips on her. This one was little more forceful, but yet it was still had the same passion. One of his hands rested on her lower back, while the other was placed on the back of her head stroking her blonde hair. The kiss was even more loving and tender than the previous one. His lips rubbed smoothly against her velvet ones, causing her to moan into his mouth. He was making damn sure that this osculation was deeper, and filled with even more affection.

Ino eyes were opened in shock for a second, before she closed her eyes to return the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his muscular frame and clung to his back. Burning red were her cheeks, as she intensely pressed her lips up against his. Her arms were now wandering up and down his muscular back. She was being overwhelmed with warmth; as her body was slowly giving into sexual temptation. _Damn this feels so good I never want this moment to end,_ she thought as she felt herself being pushed back against the living room wall. The aggressiveness didn't bother as she was too caught up in the moment to even give a damn.

He once again moved his mouth away from her mouth and began to kiss her neck. The kisses on her neck were soft and pleasant it made her whole body go numb. As he continued she can feel herself getting hotter and hotter by the second. It was time for her to make a decision before the situation got out of control. She was basically confident of how she wanted to go about this, but she just needed to be positive. So again, she decided stop their passionate make-out session to talk.

"Naruto?" she whispered while breathing ecstatically.

"_**Yes?"**_

Before saying another word, she decided to wait till she could breathe properly. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. The heat radiating off Naruto's body was spreading to hers._ His body feels like it's on fire_. Now they were looking directly into each other's eyes which were only centimeters apart. She stared deep into his crimson ones; once again she felt like she could see the blue beyond them which was comforting to her.

Kyuubi-Naruto's breathing was also harder than usual; but this wasn't nearly enough to make him tired considering the amount of stamina he possessed. Looking into her eyes he can tell she there was something on her mind and whatever it was could have an effect on the night's outcome. Suddenly he felt something on his stomach. It was Ino gripping his black cotton shirt.

"Before we go any further I need to know that I can trust you," she said slowly through with heavy breaths. "Like I said before I'm a virgin and I always planned on giving myself to someone special. Someone that will always be there for me," she continued while her heart seemed like it was going to erupt from her chest. "Naruto I see you as someone special…"

At this moment she felt so damn nervous, it was as if she was going to pass out just from talking. Her eyes began to become watery, as all her emotions began to surface. "I-I just w-want to know that you'll be there for me after tonight…" she managed to get out while squeezing his shirt even tighter. Her eyes then reverted from his to the ground

Naruto looked at her in astonishment; even he didn't see this coming. She was pouring her heart out but he couldn't understand why. They were about to fuck, what's the big deal? But to her this was much more important. It was something precious to her; it was something that shouldn't be taken lightly. She wanted to be loved and appreciated; that much he could see just by looking into those blue eyes of hers. _Damn it I guess I'll have to take the gentle approach from here on… but what can I say I aim to please._

Calmly he stepped back so their foreheads were no longer touching. He had a bored look on his face as gazed at the emotional girl standing before him. He had to admit he didn't like seeing her like this. He reached out to cup her cheek. Once his hand made contact with her cheek, he began to gently caress it.

"_**Ino"**_ he whispered causing her to look up.

When she looked at him he had an endearing smile on his face, which made gave her a tranquil feeling. His crimson eyes were filled with love and passion.

"_**You're one of my closet friends, no matter what happens between us I'll always be there for you,"**_ he said compassionately._** "I also see you as someone special so I could never abandon you."**_ He said with a small chuckle. "_**And I know this is something precious to you, so I will treat it with the upmost care… believe it," **_he said with a grin. "_**And besides I'm a virgin too!"**_

When she heard his old catch phrase she giggled lightly.

"_**What's so damn funny?"**_ he thought she was laughing at the fact that he was still a virgin.

"Ha-ha…You would say that at a time like this."

Seeing the humor in that, he also laughed.

"_**Well do you trust me?"**_

She looked at him for a moment before nodding her head yes. "Yeah…I trust you Naruto."

This made him smile, while he stared at her lovingly. _**"Okay then,"**_ he then took her hand interlaced it with his causing her to blush again. Still smiling he nudged his head, signaling for her to follow him. Their hands connected Naruto began walking towards his room.

_Oh my god! Is he taking me to his bedroom?_ She wondered as she felt her heart began to pound even faster in anticipation. She had never been to his bedroom before, but she always imagined it to be messy as hell. She pictured ramen cups spread everywhere. While walking towards the room she turned back around to take a final glance at the living room. There was no hiding the fact that she was nervous; still there was part of her has been thinking about this all night. As she looked back she began to think about the events that led up to this moment. The conversation they had on the couch. Next there was the dinner, which was very amusing. After that Naruto had chased her from the kitchen table all the way to the dining room table. Finally there was that outburst when Naruto's body went haywire. That whole sequence scared her; seeing him in pain like that was unbearable. And now only a few hours after all that transpired they were about to give themselves to one another.

Soon the living room was out of sight and they were now entering the bedroom. Once inside she noticed it look like any ordinary teenage boys room. There was some clothes scattered across the floor and his bed wasn't made up. She was expecting the room to have all kinds of candy wrappers and half-filled bags of chips on the bed. But after seeing how clean the rest of his house was she wasn't surprised to see an average looking bedroom. Her eyes stopped scanning the room once she noticed a picture on his night stand. It was an old picture of Team 7. Ino unlaced her hand from his and walked over to the nightstand to pick up the picture frame. The Copy Nin Kakashi was standing in back of his students with his hands placed on the shoulders of both his male students. On the left hand side was Sasuke; he had an ill-tempered look on his face like he was mad at the world._ Typical Sasuke,_ she thought with a raised eye brow. Her eyes wonder to the pink haired kunoichi in the middle. Sakura's had a bright smile on her face, with both hands placed on her cheeks._ What's Ms. Forehead so happy about?_ She wondered with an amused smile. Seeing her friend and rival with that ridiculous smile on her face, kind of annoyed her. Then her eyes wondered to the short spikey haired blonde on the right. Naruto eyes were narrowed and shifted to the left. He was obviously glaring at Sasuke. "Awe how cute! Someone's jealous," she said in a cutesy voice while turning around to show Naruto the photo.

Naruto walked over to the picture and rolled his eyes,_** "I wasn't jealous… I-I was just frustrated because I didn't have a good breakfast that morning."**_

It was an obvious lie; his face was red with an embarrassment. So far Kyuubi-Naruto was doing a good job impersonating him. He really wanted to get to the sex, but he didn't mind humoring her a little more. It was the least he can do to thank her for giving him her virginity. His facial expression changed from embarrassment to anguish. His eyes hung low as he was now pain stricken with memories, or at least so it seemed.

Ino noticed and suddenly she felt bad for even bringing the topic up. She knew Sasuke was sensitive topic to talk about around Naruto and Sakura.

"I'm sorry Naruto… forget I said anything," she said while placing her hand in his and giving them a tight squeeze.

"_**It's okay I'm too happy right now for anything to kill my mood!"**_ he smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss. His tongue swirled around in her mouth. He couldn't take the waiting anymore it was time to get down to business. He pulled her by the waist gently, so her body would rest against his. This time around the kiss was even stronger, as the sexual tension between the two was starting to grow out of control.

When their lips broke free from the kiss, Ino stared at him with desire. The palm of her hand rested on the left side of his chest. When she looked at him she noticed something that bothered her. It really was making her uncomfortable.

"That's not fair Naruto you're fully dressed, while I'm standing here in nothing but a towel!" She whimpered.

"_**You do have a point there,"**_ he smiled.

He took a few steps back away from her before he began to reveal himself. Now he was about five feet away from her; he created some distance so she can get a good view. His hands went to both sides of his garment as he lifted it above his head and threw it on to the ground. Now he stood there bare chest with his body revealed. He had a slim muscular build, his chest was sculpted and he had a nice set of abs.

Ino face went a light shade of red, once she saw his masculine frame. His body was a bit more toned than she previously imagined, but she basically expected for him to look like this. After taking in everything; she began to make her way towards him. She had confidence, but still was uncertain of how to go about this. Standing in front of him with an enticing look on her face, she placed her hands the hem of his pants and gave them a slight tug.

"You still need to get rid of these," she purred into his ear.

Naruto smiled at her before gently kissing her on her forehead._** "As you wish…"**_

Once again he began to discard his clothes; he bent over and proceeded to take off his orange pants. His legs were thin, but they were toned. None of this was surprising to her considering how hard the knuckle head worked. Now he stood there wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. His face turned the color of a tomato, as he felt the breeze in the room hit his lower regions.

Ino was also blushing as she noticed the outlining of his boxers. She could tell that he was half erect, by how the bulge in his pants became more abstract. He was bigger than she expected not that she was complaining of course. Still she was worried if she could fit all that inside her, she was a virgin after all. She had heard that it would only hurt for a little bit before the pleasure kicked in, however it was still scary to think about._ C'mon Ino pull yourself together, you've been thinking about this all night so stop hesitating._ She told herself. Slowly she began to take deep breaths to calm herself down. This didn't go unnoticed as Naruto lifted a questioning eye-brow at her.

_**"What's wrong?"**_ he asked.

She shifted her eyes away from his crotch to look into his crimson eyes. She sighed, "Nothing… I'm fine."

For a second he stared at her intensely before shrugging his shoulders,_** "Okay…so now what?"**_

She smiled at him before replying seductively "Now we begin…"she said while staring nervously at the ground.

She could feel her heart beating rapidly as she began to unravel the towel that was wrapped around her body. Her hands were shaking a little bit, but she was able to place her hand on the tie that held it together. She closed her eyes and squeezed the knot hard; there was no doubt she felt tense as her whole body began to tremble. Could you blame her? She was about to reveal her naked form to a guy for the first time. Just to be sure she looked at him one more time to study his face. He had a look of concern on his face which made her feel good; since she knew that he cared. That's all she needed to know. Without giving it a second thought, she unraveled the towel and let it fall to the floor next to her ankles.

Naruto eyes grown to size of baseballs, as he gazed at the beautiful sight before him. His eyes and shifted up and down her feminine body. The shape of her body was perfect, resembling that of a coke bottle. Her breasts were of decent size, she had to be somewhere between a B and C cup. They were perky showing no signs of sagging whatsoever. Her nipples were pink and hard from the cold air that filled the room. Her abdomen was flat, which was expected from a girl like Ino who has always been obsessed with her self-image. Under that he could see the thing he been waiting for. Below her hard abdomen right between her legs he could see her crotch was already moist. It wasn't hard to see she obviously shaved which was good because he didn't like hairy pussy. Her vaginal lips were in perfect view. She was an absolutely beautiful flower, that he was about to pluck.

After several seconds of Naruto's staring she felt herself becoming anxious. His silence was beginning to make her feel insecure. She wanted to know exactly what he thought of her. By looking at him she couldn't tell as he seemed to be lost in thought. Obviously he was thinking about her naked body, but were they good thoughts or bad thoughts?

_Damn it! If he doesn't say anything now, I'm gonna lose it!_ This was really beginning to irritate her. She then let her eyes wander from his blood red eyes to down his bare chest all the way to his bare crotch. She could visibly see his hard erection that was daring to rip his boxers in two._ Wow! Did I hit the jackpot or what? That thing has to be at least 8 and half inches._ She could feel her whole face burning red along with the rest of her body._ Well now I know he likes what he sees._ Grinning mischievously the blonde beauty began to make her way towards the enticed jinchuriki. She made damn sure to sway her hips seductively in the process.

Naruto's eyes went from blank to that of a hungry animal that just spotted its prey. He watched carefully with lust filled eyes as she walked towards. His heart was now pumping heard against his chest. _**"That's it come to me…" **_he said to himself hungrily.

Now standing right in front of him, she looked at his noticeable boner one more time before once again lifting her eyes to his face. A smirk was evident on her face as she was about to do something bold. Her face was literally the color of a tomato but she was way past the point of caring. She wrapped her arm around the crook of his neck, and then she slowly leaned in so she was now breathing into his ear. He could feel his body tremble with excitement from the feeling of her hot breath on his ear. "Do you like what you see?" she purred.

He was so caught up in the sensations that were overcoming his body that he didn't notice Ino's wandering hands. Without warning she placed her hand on his hardened penis, causing him to let out a small moan. Her hands were on the outside of his boxers, but her touch was still effective nonetheless.

"Huh? Do you?" she asked again giving his penis a tight squeeze.

_**"Y-Yes,"**_ he groaned.

She could feel his thing twitching in her hand, which caused her to giggle_. So what Anko sensei said about boys was true, they like it when you take a little initiative. _She slowly began to move her hand up and down his shaft in a stroking manner. His breathing started to increase as she did this. She couldn't deny that this was also turning her on in the process.

"How Does it feel?"

"_**G-Good…"**_he stuttered.

Slowly Naruto was beginning to lose control of his body which was starting to become bothersome. _Damn this woman_…_I'm becoming putty in her hands._

_**"Aww…"**_he groaned as she began to stroke a little faster._ But I have to admit that does feel rather good._ Still as good as that felt it didn't matter because "this" Naruto liked to be in control._ This little girl thinks she's in charge does she? Well I guess I'll just have to show her how I do things. _Smirking the crimson eyed teen grabbed her hand a pulled it away from his member.

"Why did you do that?" she whimpered. She was really beginning to enjoy making him squirm like that.

Naruto just smiled at her. He had to admit it did feel good, but he wanted to do this the right way. If he had let her continue what she was doing he would have eventually thrown her on the bed and fucked her brains out. As fun as that sounded he could tell she wanted more than just sex she wanted to feel a connection. Right now she was thinking with her body not her mind, in other words she was acting on impulse.

This time he took the initiative; he leaned in to once again claim those velvet lips of hers. She had grown accustom to his lips so she reacted instantly. Unconsciously her arms wrapped around his lean back. She enjoyed the sensations that spread through her body every time their lips met, so she made damn sure to savor every single moment.

As the kiss went on she felt a smooth hand on her left breast, which caused her to stop returning the kiss. Then she felt the hand began to massage it in a counter clock wise motion. As he did this she let out a small gasp. Kyuubi-Naruto smirked at this; he loved making her feel this way. Looking at her face he could see the light blush that covered her cheeks.

He had a hunch that woman's breasts were a sensitive part of their anatomy, so he figured he'd put it to the test. It seems he was correct. With that in mind the teen placed his other hand on the opposite breast to give it the same treatment.

Ino let out another moan as he was now massaging both her breast. She never thought in a million years her breasts would get so much attention, since most guys seem to be more drawn to her ass. Not that they weren't impressive, they just weren't as big as some of the other woman's in the village like Anko sensei or Lady Tsunade for that matter. However she was confident that her breasts were slightly bigger than Sakura's which she always made sure to rub in her face whenever she got the chance. Her bra size was 38B while pink haired kunoichi was a 36B. It wasn't that big of gap in size, but to her it was enough to gloat. Still she couldn't say the same thing for the other girl in the rookie 9 Hinata. Hinata easily had the biggest breasts out of all them including Tenten. Shaking her head Ino quickly push those thoughts aside for now since it was all meaningless at this current moment. The warmth that spread through her body was unimaginable. Whatever it was she didn't want the feeling to go away anytime soon.

"T-That feels s-so good," She moaned. Her eyes rolled back in complete bliss.

This caused him to smirk, as he was enjoying every minute of this._** "Is that so?"**_ he asked with mischief in his voice._** "Then you're going to love this…"**_he said before taking one of her breast into his mouth.

"Naruto!" she shrieked as she felt his mouth on her nipple. The feeling of his tongue gliding around areolas made her body quiver. She could feel her lower regions becoming wetter and wetter. As pleasure began to overwhelm her body she cupped the back of his head and gave it a push to urge him on; to her satisfaction it worked. More aggressively now he switched his attention to her other breast, while playing with the nipple on the opposite one.

"Damn your tongue is like magic…" she moaned while tilting her head back. She couldn't understand how a virgin like Naruto knew just what to do to turn her on, it didn't add up. It's been bugging her since they were in the living room. _Maybe it because of Jiraiya, he did tell me he used to skim through his novels._ Whatever it was she was glad he learned it, because it was definitely paying off.

"_**I thought you'd like it,"**_ he said giving her nipple one final lick before stopping.

"Why did you stop?" she whimpered causing the aroused teen to smile.

Slowly lifting his right hand, he placed it on the back of her head and began gently stroking her blonde hair. Her hair was very silky; it was actually one of her best physical qualities. He stared in those sky blue eyes lovingly of hers before opening his mouth to speak.

"_**Because I want you to lie down and enjoy this comfortably,"**_ he purred.

She returns his gaze and the leaned into give his lips a small peck. "With pleasure…" she whispered as she climbed on his twin sized bed. She crawled on all fours until she got to his headboard. She made sure to sway her hips in the process giving him a good view of her ass. Then she turned around laid her body gently down on his cotton sheets. She raised an eyebrow and stared at him with anticipation. "I'm waiting," she impatiently said while lying back on her elbows.

He took a minute to admire her naked form on his bed. He couldn't wait to get inside her, just a little longer before he could satisfy his sexual hunger. Taking a couple steps closer to the bed he looked at her with devilish grin. He proceeded to crawl on the bed. He gazed at her with a strong sense of desire; his crimson eyes piercing her sapphire ones.

The look he was giving her made her feel good surprisingly enough. Even though he was staring at her like a peace a meat she liked it because she felt wanted and that was good enough for her. It's not that she still wasn't a nervous, but she trusted Naruto completely so she felt no need to worry anymore.

Naruto was now hovering over Ino's naked body and staring intensely at her. He could see the desire in her eyes, he couldn't sense any fear from her. This made him feel good because he didn't want any more delays. Inclining his head he began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck. He then playfully bit her neck causing her to let out an uncontrolled moan. Leaving her neck he made his way down to her supple breast. Her hardened nipples were just calling for his mouth. In an instant he took her left one into his mouth and began to suck on it with vigor. He gave her nipple a little nibble, which caused the girl's body to jolt with pleasure. Once he was done with the left one he made his way to the right to give it equal attention.

Amazed again about how good his mouth felt, she couldn't stay still. The room was beginning to be filled with soft moans. Her body kept jerking around calling for more. She can feel her vagina becoming moister. The sensation surging through were absolutely indescribable, she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. Taking her away from the thought she felt his tongue leave her breast. Wondering why she lifted her head to see what he was doing.

_Oh my god he's going lower, _she thought as she felt his tongue gliding down her stomach and around her belly button causing her to giggle.

"Ha-ha what was that?" she giggled.

"_**Me being creative…"**_he simply stated with a grin as he continued to make his way down her flat abdomen. Now he was at her crotch only several inches away from her vagina. Slowly and carefully he parted her legs so he could get a good view by rubbing her inner thighs. Her legs were so damn smooth it made him wonder how many times she lotioned a day. Then his eyes made their way lower. Hungrily he gazed at the girl's vagina; her outer lips were calling for him and he was more than willing to answer. Nonetheless he wanted to be subtle about this. So instead of going straight for it, he decided to make his way towards it. Once again the possessed teen leaned in and began to kiss her shaved crotch.

Biting her lip she watched as her companion inched closer and closer to nether regions. She knew she was already soaking wet; she could only imagine how it looked down there. His tongue was so damn long and flat it felt good on her skin. The boy was now only an inch away from the promise land. Ino could feel her heart pulsing; she was waiting for him to make the next move.

Observing it closely he could see just by staring at it that she hadn't been touched yet. _It looks so tight;_ he thought to himself, _how am I going to fit myself in there?_ Frowning at the current predicament there was only one thing he could do to loosen her up. Gently he placed his palm on the outside of her vagina. It felt warm; the heat it was emitting was amazing_. Damn if she's this hot I must be doing a good job._ A cocky smile appeared on his face. Without warning he inserted his index finger causing the young girl to moan loudly.

When he got the reaction he couldn't help but smile at her. "_**You like that?"**_ he questioned. From there he started sliding his finger in and out of her causing her to arch back and moan in pleasure. Admittedly, this wasn't the first time she felt a finger inside of her. But it was the first time she felt one inside of her that wasn't her own. She blushed while remembering the few times she masturbated when she was younger. It feels even better having someone else do it for her.

"A little deeper…Naruto…" she murmured. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to speak. Her body was overwhelmed so many sensations she was struggling to form a proper sentence. His thicker longer fingers were reaching parts that she couldn't dream of hitting. Once he found her clitoris it was all over. His finger was already drenched with her juices but now that he found something to spur her on even more. The small bud had finally appeared after all the stimulation he was giving her vagina.

Amused by this he gave it a little poke which made her let out a small whimper._** "I see…" **_With that he inserted another finger just to see what would happen. Her response was almost instantaneous; she let out a small moan.

She didn't know how but he was doing all the right things to rev her engine. One thing was clear to her though, she wanted to feel more of these sensations at a more enhanced level. Eagerly she lifted her upper body off the bed. Strangely enough her blonde counterpart didn't feel her shift in movement. Before he did she quickly cupped the back of his head and gave it a little tug causing him to look up. The two blondes exchanged glances, without saying words they were communicating. He didn't have to ask she wanted, he can already tell by the way she was eagerly staring.

His face was only inches away from her 'special' area. Questionably he gazed at the pink lips before giving them a test lick. She gave a choked gasp at the feeling of his tongue on her opened area. Her whole body shuttered from the contact. It felt surprisingly cold, which caught her off guard. She was expecting a warmer sensation, but it didn't change the fact that it felt amazing. As his tongue kept gliding on the surface of her pussy, her sweet juices were slowly beginning to leak out on to his mouth. However he paid it no mind, as he was too occupied to care.

Feeling the sensations ravishing her body, Ino arched her back and tilted her head towards the ceiling. Everything had become a blur; never in a million years would she have guessed pleasure like this even existed. Her eyes closed in relaxation. _Damn this feels good, if I knew this would happen I would have stopped by Naruto's years ago!_ She thought. Saying this was a stress relief was an understatement; this feeling could only be described in one word: Paradise. Just as she thought it couldn't get any better, she felt his tongue penetrate her folds. She felt the muscular organ twist and twirl inside her. "Oh God! Oh God!" she yelled as she felt herself being lifted to new heights.

The boy smiled devilishly as his tongue continued to dig deeper into her moist warm cavern._ The name is Naruto… but I answer to both!_ He chuckled to himself. He stopped for a minute causing her body to stop trembling from the sensations. Licking his lips he once again spotted her clitoris. The pinkish red nub seemed even bigger now. Turning his attention to the nub he started licking it sensually. At the same time inserted a finger inside her. Ino's body jerked up in surprise of the new feeling.

Her breathing was increasing rapidly, she knew in a matter of seconds she was going to reach her release. She was surprised that she was able to last this long considering the circumstances. The tongue inside her was now driving her mad. Her brain had practically turned to mush; now she had become putty in his hands. Uncontrollably her lower body rock back and forth against his mouth. Now she felt her body slowly rising off the bed till…

"N-Naruto!" she screamed before her body collapsed back on the firm mattress below her. Her vision was beginning to come back to her. Ino was heaving in and out trying to regain control of her erratic breathing. She was now staring at ceiling in awe of what she just experienced. Her chest was now rising in setting with every breath she took. Ecstasy seemed like the perfect word to describe how she felt right now. The heat she was radiating was incredible._ So this is a real orgasm… I could get use to this_. Reclining her head back down she brought her cerulean eyes down to look at the man responsible. Once she saw his face she couldn't help but giggle.

"_**What's so funny?"**_ he stupidly asked. This time he really had no clue why the strange blonde was laughing. What the hell was she laughing at? He had just sent her body to heaven and beyond, what the hell is going on here?

"Hahaha Your face…" she said while pointing her finger towards his cheek. Now she was covering her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"_**My face?"**_ he asked still confused by the current situation. Still unsure of what was going he lifted his hand and placed the palm on his cheek. Immediately he felt a warm liquid substance._ What the hell?_ He removed his hand away from his face to stare at what was on his palm. It was clear sticky substance, basically it looked like water._** "Oh I see" **_he chuckled. _So that's what so damn funny._ He narrowed his eyebrows at the young Yamanaka, before frowning.

"_**You squirted in my face… well I can't say I'm surprised,"**_ he said calmly while licking his lips.

When she finally stopped laughing, she looked up at Naruto to see a small frown on his face. Innocently she stuck out her lower lip and placed her index finger under it to add effect. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to it was an accident." She made sure to use her cute clueless voice.

Getting on all fours she began to crawl on all fours toward the unsuspecting blonde. She looked like a cat in heat, as she continued to creep towards him, "You understand right?"

Once he was in reach the first thing she did was reach for his erect member. It was throbbing like crazy in her small hands through his boxers. She started to stroke it to give it some more stimulation. Her mouth was only an inch away from his ear. He could practically feel her hot breath on his neck. He couldn't take anymore it was either now or never.

"Let me make it up to you…" she purred.

He felt her hand reaching for the hem his boxers, but he smacked it away. Before she could protest he pushed her back down on the bed. Immediately he ripped off his last remaining article of clothing. He didn't care about his torn up boxers, well technically they weren't his boxers but that's beside the point. He'd been waiting for this moment ever since he took over this body and nothing was going to stop him now.

Ino fell back against the mattress, her head bouncing up in the process. She didn't mind being pushed like that; she actually encouraged that side of him. He had been nothing short of a gentleman all night, so she didn't mind him being a little forceful even though she preferred a more slow and romantic pace. Gazing into his lustful eye's she could see by the way he was breathing that he was going through an adrenaline rush. Her eyes shifted down to his crotch. His thing looked harder than a rock and it was pointed right at her pussy which was kind of ironic. She watched him as he crawled over her way. He looked like an animal as he started creeping towards her. Until now she didn't notice how feral he looked. Now that he was practically hovering over her, she could clearly see just how truly wild he looked in that state.

Hanging over her body he studied her naked form once more. Before claiming it has her own he looked into her bright blue eyes one last time. "_**Are you ready?"**_ he asked in a rough voice. Looking at her body language, he could tell that she was a little nervous but there were no signs of fear. Before answering his question she gulped, which was another sign that she was jittery. Nodding her head slowly once, she gave him the green light to proceed.

He placed his hands on both of her lower thighs. Still mesmerized by her smooth legs he rubbed them one more time before spreading them. He then positioned the erect organ right at her entrance; now it was just grazing her vaginal lips. Before entering he leaned over and placed a small kiss on her forehead to calm her nerves._** "Don't worry I'll be gentle…" **_he whispered. His voice was soothing and reassuring.

He really didn't give a fuck if she was nervous or not but he is pretending to be Naruto, so he had to at least act like he cared. Nonetheless a smile appeared on the young girl's face, which surprisingly made him feel more confident. With a foxy grin, he poked the head inside her. He could feel his tip of his penis beginning to spread her vaginal lips. Once his tip was in he could feel her inner muscles tighten around it. He moaned at the new feeling, before looking down at his companion. He saw her body suddenly jerk at this; she then placed her hands on his biceps so she can hold on to something besides the bed sheets.

Ino groaned once she felt the head enter her, she bit her lip and squeezed his biceps. It did hurt a little bit, but it's to be expected during your first time. She did feel some pleasure from the presence of his erect organ. Her crotch was becoming even more soaked. It was only the head of his cock, but still it felt pretty damn good. "It's okay Naruto… you can continue…"

He nodded his head, and then pushed a little deeper into her. His member was starting to throb even more; he could feel her inner walls clamping down on his cock. It felt so damn good, that he wanted to thrust harder into her but he knew it would cause her a lot of pain. When he felt the head of his penis hit her innermost wall he stopped, which caused Ino to gasp. Naruto also felt a strange sensation; it felt like his penis was in another dimension. He knew sex felt good, but he never imagined it would be like this.

Ino eyes rolled back as Naruto began to slowly thrust in and out of her; she moaned each time she felt his member hit her wall. She gasped again gripping his back. Naruto paused waiting for her to relax before making his final push. Ino's grip didn't lessen so he decided to just go for it. He drew himself out then in a quick motion thrust back in. Ino jerked as he broke through her and she let out a small whimper. Kyuubi-Naruto knew he wouldn't get anywhere fast until she was calm enough for him to continue.

He leaned down kissing her forehead, _**"Shhhh."**_ Ino felt a measure of comfort as her grip lessened on his back.

"I…I'm ready…" she whispered. The rhythm at which he was pumping was perfect for her it was slow and steady which allowed her to get use the feeling of him inside her. The pain instantly turned to pleasure.

_Fuck this is the best! I never want this moment to end, _Ino thought. It was incredible, the feeling of his cock rubbing up against her sides every time it came and went. The only thing she wanted was for her pleasure to be amplified.

"Naruto can you go a little faster?" she asked through heavy breaths.

"_**Sure thing,"**_ he said with a devilish grin, as he picked up his speed slightly. Pumping faster, he could feel her pussy becoming slicker and wetter with each thrust he made. Naruto let out a random growl, as he felt the juices from her pussy engulf his cock_. _The heat that radiated from her vagina was having a bad influence on his cock; every time he slid in and out he could feel the pressure build up._ At this rate I'm going to fucking cum in no time! Well I can't, not before she does. _He thought as he narrowed his eyebrows with determination. The only thing he could do was focus on something else, he had to take his mind away from the sexual pleasure he was experiencing. However that was easier said than done.

_Oh fuck! He's so big! _She thought as her body started to become moist with sweat. She wrapped her legs around his waist to give her more control of the situation. To get more sexual stimulation she started grinding her hips with his thrusts. She was now growing accustom to his movements, she noticed after about 25 seconds of pumping he would stop while he was almost all the way inside her, keyword almost. Now she was waiting for the moment that he made this stop. It was becoming hard for her to focus her eyes on his movements; her body was telling her just to let her eyes roll back and enjoy the pounding but she wanted him to cum first. She is just as competitive if not more competitive than blonde hovering over her. To her it was a contest of who would satisfy who first. _Here it comes…_she watched as he made one final thrust. Using her newly found leverage, she pushed him forward causing his member to go deeper into her, causing both blondes to moan simultaneously.

"Awwww!"

Naruto stared at her with his mouth wide open, in shock of what she just did. His sweaty body was now lying on top of hers. She was so close to pushing him over the edge. His breathing at finally picked up a little bit from their movement._** "What the hell…You almost made me-"**_

"I know… me too…" she interrupted him; she seemed a little bit more exhausted than he was. She couldn't help it since she didn't possess his freakish amount of stamina.

"_**So…you think you're pretty clever don't you?"**_ he asked. Now he was smiling down at her gazing into her cerulean eyes. Ino only snorted at his question before smirking at him. Obviously she was taunting him but it wasn't wise thing to do. Naruto grabbed both her hands and pinned them over her head. The medical ninja eyes opened wide in shock. He could tell she was nervous by the classic look of cluelessness that she was now wearing on her face. "_**Well then… I'll just have to show you,"**_ he said before kissing her pink velvet lips.

Instantly the blonde started to pump into the girl with a great deal of intensity. He could once again feel all her juices on his hardened member as he pounded into her. This time around he didn't have to be as gentle since she was now used to the feeling; however he couldn't go completely crazy with her. The pace he was going at was making her breasts bounce in rhythm of his thrust. The moans that were coming out of her mouth only spurred him on even more. He slowed down to take one deep plunge into her grazing her wall once again causing her to scream.

Intoxication began to overwhelm Ino, her crotch was so wet, and she was now dripping on the bedroom sheets. His movements were once again perfect, he knew the exact times to slow down and speed up… it was amazing._ There's no fucking way! He can't be a virgin!_ Even if he did read some books or magazines there's nothing like hands on experience.

Back at it again she felt him re-enter her. This time he went decided to take the slow and steady approach. His thrust had more force but they were slower and longer. Ino knew it wouldn't be long before she had her orgasm, the pleasure was too great. His mouth was to at work, licking her areolas and nibbling on her nipples in the process.

Naruto could feel her walls tightening around his cock. He knew she was only a few seconds away from climaxing. This came as a relief to him since he didn't think he could last much longer before he did. Her warm caverns were causing too many problems for him and his "friend". He just hoped he could hold on a little longer. Luckily for him he wouldn't have to wait much longer, since Ino was about to cross the finish line.

She pulled him closer with her legs which made him made him go deeper into her. Her eyes rolled back at the feeling. One last time she let out a loud groan before she reached the peak. The amazing sensations she was feeling at the moment were out of this world. The orgasm she had earlier paled in comparison to the one she was currently having.

Following suit Naruto let out loud moan before he released his seed inside of her. He held onto her, while his sperm continued flood through her. He could tell she felt it by the squealing sound she made once he came. By the look of it she seemed like the feeling of his warm seed mixing with her own orgasmic juices.

The only thing that could be heard was sound of breathing. The two of them remained in the same position for several moments. Both of them were at a loss for words; there were no words to describe what had just happened.

Rolling off of her, Naruto lied there next to her with a content smile on his face. He shifted his eyes to the ceiling. _Damn that was great! If sex is that good I'm going to have to do it every day of the week._ The whole sexual experience was better than he imagined. Pulling away from his thoughts, he felt something soft and fuzzy on his chest. Glancing back down; he looked to see Ino's head resting peacefully on his chest. She then wrapped her right arm around his abdomen and sighed.

"That…was amazing…" she said while snuggling into his chest.

"_**You bet your ass it was," **_A cocky smile was clearly visible on his face. He still had a boner and he wasn't even close to tired. On the other hand Ino seemed like she could muster up some energy to go a couple more rounds. Just to be sure the crimson eyed boy decided to bait her.

"_**Too bad I'm up 2 to 1…"**_he calmly stated.

"Yeah too bad…hold on, what?" she questioned while raising an eyebrow. Curiously she lifted her head off his chest to stare him in the eyes. His sudden declaration intrigued her.

"_**I caused you to have two orgasms, while you only made me have one."**_

When he said that, she quickly started to recall what had happened. _First Naruto took off his clothes, and then I removed my towel. After that we began to tease each other. Next I laid down and he-_

"Ohhhh," she murmured once she realized he was correct.

Well if that's the case all she had to do was make him cum two more times, sounds simple enough. His cock was still erect; it stood at attention directed towards the ceiling. Smirking to herself she grabbed his shaft and stroked it a few times. She giggled when she heard him moan at the contact. Slowly she started to slide down his chest. Her breast glided on his body, as she made her way further down his body until she reached his erection. She stopped and leaned in close; her mouth was now only a few centimeters away from his cock. His penis twitched slightly at the feeling of her hot breath. With lust filled eyes she looked up at her companion.

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to catch up," she said before she began sucking.

**Wow! It looks like Naruto finally got laid… I wonder what this will do to their relationship.** **Anyways I'm pretty sure I didn't surprise anyone with this lemon, but still I think I did pretty good considering it was my first one. So tell me what you think! Anyways things are heating up so stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
